Egyptian Guitar
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: Cuando una voz susurre tu nombre en medio de tus sueños ¿decidirás escucharla o ignorarla? Seto está decidido a escucharla.
1. Remember me

**Egyptian Guitar **by_ Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter 1:** Remember me

Los Templos estaban mudos, simplemente espectadores de tan regalo divino allí alineado en el cielo.

Y en aquella estrellada pero nublada noche, la aldea dormitaba para recuperar el aliento del día anterior. Un viento fresco acariciaba las dunas de arena, creando remolinos que se rompían unos contra otros, el dulce olor de la tranquilidad y el sonido del río Nilo era el escenario perfecto para las dos sombras que paseaban por la gran casa que se alzaba tras de ellos, resguardados por los mismos dioses.

La luna, en hermosos momentos, se reflejaba completamente en el Delta y bañaba de luz a los dos amantes que, mano con mano, caminaban a orillas del río Delta, en el Bajo Egipto, cerca de las tierras del faraón. Y sin importarles que el sol estaba cerca, lo que representaría el complimiento de sus tareas diarias darían inicio nuevamente, ellos disfrutaban su compañía, abrazados por la serenidad de la noche que aún se aferraba al cielo.

Ella era una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y plateado, de ojos azules y piel blanca como las nubes que acariciaban el vientre del cielo egipcio. Él, un hombre alto, moreno, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules; el sumo sacerdote de la corte del faraón. Ella, una simple mujer que le robó el corazón.

Ambos poseían ojos claros pero se diferenciaban en la intensidad: los del sacerdote Seth eran intensos como el agua que fluye por el río Nilo, imparable y divina mientras que los de Kisara eran fuertes como una rara gema, como lapizlásuli.

El sol, a lo lejos, comenzaba a asomarse entre la llanura, mientras que la pareja lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

El sonido de la alarma hizo que Seto Kaiba abriera los ojos rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía dicho ruido; la mesita de noche era iluminada por las luces del reloj. Aún no había luz que se filtrara en la lujosa habitación del CEO de Kaiba Corp., sin embargo el Kaiba mayor ya estaba despierto. Eran las cinco y media, lo que significaba que disfrutaría de un desayuno hecho por él mismo, sin que nadie lo molestara.

Suspiró, levantándose de su lecho con el cabello revuelto y la sábana enredada a su cuerpo.

De nuevo ese sueño.

Era tan real que se despertaba impregnado con el olor de aquella hermosa joven en su nariz. Que podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios y la gentileza de sus caricias, hecho por el cual su piel se tensaba, como si su cuerpo fuera atravesado por miles y miles de toques eléctricos algo significantes.

Decidió no pensar en ello para dedicarse a asuntos de vital importancia. Después de todo, un sueño era un sueño.

Después de bañarse y arreglarse, bajó a la cocina y decidió preparar un desayuno ligero pero completo. En menos de una hora estaba sentado en su oficina con una taza de café y miles de notas mentales traducidas al computador.

No se dio cuenta de la hora que era hasta que otro sonido, que conocía muy bien, lo hizo aterrizar. El teléfono sonaba débilmente a centímetros del CEO quien, suspirando, atendió la llamada.

-¡Hola señor Kaiba!

-Ishizu... -sonrió, algo débil pero con sinceridad.

-¿Cómo está tu día?

-Aún es temprano, pensé que descansarías unas cuantas horas más hoy.

-Bueno, sí, lo hize. Pero son las cuatro de la tarde, si bien recuerdo iríamos a comer hace una hora.

-Disculpa, supuse que me lo recordarías.

-Lo hize, pero supongo que un celular para tí no significa nada.

Seto hizo una mueca, realmente no necesitaba de mucho el celular ya que todo el día se encontraba en su oficina. O en su mansión, era rara la ocasión en que salía si no se trataba de trabajo. E Ishizu lo sabía muy bien, no por nada habían estado juntos desde hacía 4 años.

-Disculpa, Ishizu.

-Entonces, al menos, he de suponer, como hombre de honor y palabra que eres, me compensarás tu falta.

-Hmmm, ¿podría pensarlo?

-Oh, claro... por supuesto.

El sarcasmo era un hábito compartido.

-Bien, te espero donde siempre.

-Por supuesto -y ambos colgaron.

El CEO terminó una gran parte de su proyecto, el en cual tenía dos años trabajando. Y nisiquiera a Ishizu le había comentado algo acerca de lo que traía en mente, era un proyecto ambicioso, de carácter Kaiba. Volvió a suspirar, mirando a la pantalla ponerse negra, levantándose de la silla alzó la vista hacia la ciudad que era cubierta de un manto azulado, claro pero vibrante y lleno de vida, no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Sin darse cuenta.

Algo en esos colores llenos de vida le hacia recordar a la chica en sus sueños. A ese sueño tan real.

**Inspirada por la canción**___Spanish Guitar___**de**___Toni Braxton_ **y muchas, muchas horas de pensar en tí. Y de pensar en un pasado hermoso, que sé nunca volverá.**

**Dedicado a mi más grande amor en vida, **_**Christian Alexander Anderson**_**.**

_Remember me_** de** Josh Groban & Arena Tina**, del soundtrack de la película **_Troy_**.**


	2. Ishizu Ishtar

**Egyptian Guitar**by_ Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter II: **Ishizu Ishtar

Les contaré cómo estuvo el día de hoy:

Amaneció tranquilo, sin alguna nube cubriendo el cielo, con ese suave aire helado de las mañanas de Enero. Las mismas luces colándose entre la cortina, la rutina frente a mi apartamento comenzaba su ciclo esperado.

Monotonía.

No me quejaba de ella, siempre había algo que la cambiaba.

Quizá era el destino.

Aunque hacía tiempo que no tenía visiones claras del futuro. Algunas veces comenzaba a dudar si los dioses me habían abandonado. Quizá era siemplemente yo y mi horario.

Las 7:00 a.m. y todas mis pertenencias estaban listas para un nuevo día de enseñanza en Domino University of Ancient History and Anthropology, desde hacía unos meses que comenzé a dar clases como maestra sustituta del ph.D. Ronald Thomasson quien tuvo un accidente automovilístico donde se fracturó la cadera, aún sigue en rehabilitación. Sin embargo, tras su llegada, me ofrecieron una planta en Historia, acentuada en la civilización de Egipto.

Nunca me imaginé dar clases, me agradaba estar dentro del Museo pero no me quejo, cada día es un reto. Y más si se trata con mentes jóvenes día tras día.

No voy a mentir, es díficil hacerlo.

Pero es gratificante.

El reloj tan preciso marcó las ocho cuando la clase comenzó, aún habían algunos asientos vacíos... y conocía a cada uno de los ausentes, dos de ellos parecían tener una guerra diaria con el despertador, y la otra vivía algo retirado de la Universidad.

Comenzé revisando las tareas que les había asignado una semana antes mientras les daba tiempo para que se juntaran en equipo y discutieran para el debate de hoy: Monoteísmo y Politeísmo.

Una pequeña voz me sacó de las palabras que se arromolinaban en mis ojos, giré para ver esos resplandecientes ojos azulados y solté una suave sonrisa, asintiendo y marcando en su lista su asistencia, ella dio las gracias y corrió con su equipo.

Kisara era su nombre.

Era una muchacha joven, de cabello largo y claro con la mente abierta y centrada, tranquila des aspecto frágil; me gustaba leer sus reportes, eran muy objetivos con una pizca de subjetividad pero que no hace perder el enfoque real del asunto. Y cada vez que exponía sus ojos brillaban como si todo lo demás no existiera.

En cierto punto... me recordaba a mí misma tiempo atrás.

El tiempo pasó volando, una mirada rápida al reloj me hizo darme cuenta que ya era la 1:21 p.m. y que la clase debió de haber terminado hace veintiún minutos pero el campo de guerra seguía hirviendo de palabras y más palabras de mis estudiantes contra otros.

Desgraciadamente tuve que detenerlos, seguiríamos más tarde... la próxima semana, si aún quedaba tiempo, los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y aún tenía que preparar la nueva exposición del Museo. ¡Ah, y recordarle a Seto Kaiba que se tiene que despegar un poco de esa pantalla en donde vive!

-Kisara...

Una reacción extraña me hizo pronunciar su nombre, la muchacha volteó hacia mi con sus ojos bien abiertos esperando escuchar algo de mi, avanzó hacia mi con suavidad dándome la impresión de que era una geisha.

-Dígame profesora.

-Bueno... hay unos asuntos que quisiera discutir contigo, si me permites, claro.

-Adelante -sonrió.

-Como has de saber habrá una nueva exposición en el Museo, me gustaría requerir de tu ayuda si es posible.

-¡Por supuesto, claro que me gustaría! ¡Muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad!

Su felicidad iluminó la habitación.

-Mañana, después de clases te espero.

-¡Sí, claro que estaré allí! ¡Muchísimas gracias! -Sonrió nuevamente, acomodó su mochila al hombro y se despidió para salir por la puerta.

Aún tenía esa sensación de haberla visto en alguna otra parte aunque supongo que alguien como ella sería muy difícil de olvidar, probablemente la estaría confundiendo con alguien más.

Suspiré, Seto nuevamente había olvidado nuestra cita para comer.

Últimamente ha estado menos centrado... algo ha estado pasando por su mente. Tal vez sea su nuevo proyecto.

Cuando terminé de revisar las tareas le marqué a Seto para saber de él y como siempre seguía trabajando, agendamos una cena para las nueve. Eso me daría tiempo de avanzar con la exposición del Museo.

Una visión me detuvo, la velocidad con la que pasaban las imágenes en mi mente eran algo perturbadoras, escuché una suave risa y la voz de alguien más llamándola, ambas voces me resultaban familiares pero más nada, todo volvió a la tranquilidad mental.

Algo estaba mal, no lo sabía.

Lo dejo todo en mano de los dioses.


	3. The Voice

**Egyptian Guitar** by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter III:** The Voice

Ese mismo sueño. Esa misma sensación. Esa rasposa voz que se pega a mis oídos como la arena a mi cuerpo. Esos aromas. Esa fragancia de desierto. Y de nuevo está él, de frente a mi con las manos sobre las mías, entonando una melodía que me derrite el corazón; pero no puedo ver sus facciones perfectamente, sólo miro sus ojos: azules como los míos, pero con un tono más chispeante, más fuerte y vivo.

Él se inclina para besarme y yo sonrío, él alza una carcajada al aire y me vuelve a tomar entre sus brazos mientras contamplamos el amanecer, ambos envueltos por las caricias del viento y de la frescura del río golpeando a nuestros pies.

Reconozco la arquitectura del lugar, los penetrantes y dulzones olores de inciensos, reconozco la ropa que el usa y los vívidos colores sobre las paredes, roconozco a los dioses de las figuras que yacen de guardianes por doquier.

Y el despertador vuelve a sonar, justo cuando él susurra mi nombre.

-¡Kisara!

No, él no es mi príncipe azul... Sólo imaginé que mi gato me llamaba al momento de maullar; Ka es un hermoso gato pelo corto americano, negro como la noche y una mirada un tanto graciosa con su anisocromía azul y dorada.

Azul... azul como esos bellos ojos que sueño bajo la luna en estío; tan azul que puede comerse al mar entero, tan profundos y misteriosos...

Un escolofrío recorrió mi piel y decidí salir de cama, el tiempo no perdona a nadie.

Después de pelear con mi cabello, la tostadora y los panes que seguían saliendo negros, la falta de mantequilla, la mermelada regada sobre el piso, Ka que no quería levantarse de mi ropa, y el ensayo que no quería imprimirse... por fin pude salir de casa para embarcarme en la aventura más épica de mi vida: llegar a la universidad.

Sinceramente no sé cómo puedo seguir viviendo en estos departamentos frente al mar... bueno sí: 1) son baratos, 2) estoy acostumbrada, 3) la vista es hermosa, pacífica y romántica... bueno, si tuviera que compartirla. En fin.

El viaje no estuvo tan pesado como creí, los autobuses no se tardaron, no había tanto tráfico, aclaremos tanto más de lo normal, y pude llegar corriendo sin que mis pulmones salieran del pecho a jadeos. La doctora Ishtar es magnífica, tras una conversación ella asintió en mis llegadas de cinco o diez minutos tarde.

Ella es maravillosa, cómo me gustaría viajar para descubrir nuevos sitios arqueológicos, leer y conocer más, maravillarme con la divina vista de Egipto al aterdecer, al amanecer, o en cualquier faceta del día o de la noche.

-Kisara...

-Dígame profesora -volteá hacia ella, dejando mi libreta sobre el banco.

-Bueno... hay unos asuntos que quisiera discutir contigo, si me permites, claro.

-Adelante -sonreí suavemente.

-Como has de saber habrá una nueva exposición en el Museo, me gustaría requerir de tu ayuda si es posible.

-¡Por supuesto, claro que me gustaría! ¡Muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad!

Los dioses me aman. El universo está alineado nuevamente. Hay un rayo de luz brillando sobre mí. ¡Oh, no lo puedo creer!

-Mañana, después de clases te espero -cruzó los brazos, mirándome con severidad pero con suavidad a la vez.

-¡Sí, claro que estaré allí! ¡Muchísimas gracias! -Tuve que sonreír... a decir verdad sonreír era lo único que podía hacer en este momento.

Me despedí de ella y salí corriendo hacia el pasillo, mi felicidad no cabía en este frágil cuerpo... al menos al ver las miradas de mis compañeros que se juntaban en los mismos grupos de siempre en las bancas que están frente al salón, en un pequeño jardín de esta área.

-¿Ahora por qué tan feliz?

-Ah... oh, Bakura -volvió a sonreír. ¿Raro, no?

Bakura era un compañero mío desde el kinder, es extraño que siempre hayamos estado juntos desde siempre. Es como un hermano para mi. Alto, de complexión delgada, ojos suaves como nubes un día de lluvia, su cabello es ligeramente blanco, con la piel lechosa. Siempre con sus lentes de lectura y aferrado a su maleta.

-Ahora me dirás que está sucediendo ¿o lo tendré que adivinar... a mi modo?

-Es sólo que -tomé un gran suspiro, mis mejillas estaban rojas de tanto sonreír-... la profesora Ishtar me ofreció trabajo, bueno... ayuda... para su exposición en el Museo.

-Interesante.

-¿Interesante? Si fuera cantante este sería mi...

-¿Grammy?

-¡Exacto! ¡Disco de oro, primer concierto! ¡Qué sé yo!

-Cálmate, bunnie, y acuérdate de respirar.

Allí va de nuevo... ese nickname jamás dejará de llamarme así. ¡Oh, maldita infancia!

-Por cierto ¿irás a la bienvenida?

-No lo sé ¿tu?

-Me da igual -se encogió de hombros y miró su celular-, nos vemos luego, bunnie, tengo cosas que hacer -y, como es costumbre en él, revolvió mi cabello antes de salir caminando suavemente, pavoneándose como le llamo yo, por los pasillos.

Típico en él... nada le impresiona.

Típico en mi... me impresionan las cosas grandiosas.

Ahora... a esperar. Mañana, como siempre, sería un hermoso día, el sol saldrá... bla bla bla y ¡tendré la mejor experiencia de mi vida! ¡Trabajar en la mejor exposición del mundo acerca de Egipto! ¡Y el gran honor de poder trabajar al lado de la profesora Ishtar!

_Kisara..._

Escuché nuevamente esa voz, como un susurro que atravesó mis oídos como flecha sobre diana, giré hacia todas las direcciones en los pasillos, todos estaban en su mundo, conversando entre ellos, riendo, sonriendo, chismeando...

_Kisara..._

Me aferré los libros al pecho y seguí mi camino.

Era lo único que podía hacer.


	4. Paraíso

**Egyptian Guitar** by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter IV:** Paraíso

El desierto era bendecido con una suave viento lleno de frescura.

Todo Egipto estaba plagado por la noticia del milagro que el faraón, el dios viviente, había hecho unas horas antes de caer la noche; una pizca de lluvia que había cubierto los campos, había traído vida a las cosechas, agrandado el cause del río y dado un pequeño descanso de las oleadas de calor.

Una magnífica y completa luna posaba en la mitad de la bóveda celeste desde donde la diosa Nut brindaba descanso a los mortales.

Alejada de las calles concurridas, las avenidas principales, las casas pegadas una a la otra, los mercados, y el bullicio diario, una gran casa blanca se alzaba decorada con lotus, lapizlazuli, bellas pinturas, y dioses en sus respectivos altares, velas, inciensos, cortinas de la más fina tela, cojines, mantas, espejos, la vida adentro era un lujo.

Sin embargo los inquilinos del lugar contemplar el cielo estrellado era el único lujo que podían saborear juntos.

Seth era el sumo sacerdote, y mano derecha, de la cohorte del faraón Atemu, Kisara era su joven esposa que dedicaba sus días a apoyar a su esposo; de día él se marchaba al palacio, había veces que no regresaba en dos o tres días, a veces más.

La noche para ellos era un lujo, un regalo de los dioses.

El joven sacerdote abrazaba tiernamente a su esposa quien luchaba para no quedarse dormida, hacía una semana que no sabía de su esposo; para Seth esa reacción de irradiante inocencia le era hermosa, le sacaba una sonrisa de sus aprensivos labios.

Kisara era todo lo contrario a él, cada palabra que la describía no podría describir a Seth.

-¡Una estrella fugaz!

-Pensé que estabas dormida.

-Aún no -sonrió bajo su mirada, la mujer de los ojos azules.

-¿Cuál fue tu deseo?

-Volverte a conocer...

-Kisara...

-Cuando muera, cuando los dioses me juzguen... Sólo encontrarán tu nombre en mi corazón, la pluma de Maat será ligera porque tu nombre pesa mucho en mi corazón, Seth...

Él la abrazó con fuerza, la mujer entre sus brazos era una total demente.

-¡Estrella fugaz!

-¿Volverás a pedir otro deseo? ¡Deja alguno para alguien más! -y tocó su nariz con suavidad, alargando la sonrisa allí encajada en sus labios.

-¡Oye, la vi primero!

-Pues ya pedí mi deseo.

-¿Y qué pediste?

-Es un secreto.

-Oh, dímelo, dímelo -Seth se encontró de frente a frente con esos hermosos y brillantes ojos que opacaban el mismísimo cielo que cuidaba de ellos-. No seas malo y dímelo, ¿si?

Seth sonrió.

Su único deseo era poder amarla nuevamente.

No deseaba la eternidad. No deseaba ser como cualquier otro dios.

Quería ser un simple mortal con la mujer que más amaba.

Deseaba otro momento más de felicidad.

A su lado.

En otro tiempo, entra época.


	5. Un poco de locura y otro de verdad

**Egyptian Guitar** by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter V: **Un poco de locura y otro de verdad.

_"...__Sabes, el tiempo ha regresado el reloj, sabes, tus manos cubren mi corazón, y no quiero olvidarte, y no puedo cambiarte, serás siempre el mejor. Porque llevas en la sangre, ansiedad por abrazarme..."_

Y el reloj volvió a sonar.

Una dulce voz, esa misma con la que siempre sueño, resonaba de nuevo, con más ansias, dentro de mi mente, tan adherida a mi como las sábanas a mi cuerpo. Y esos azules ojos, suaves, irreales y llenos de vida.

Era extraño que algo pudiera llamarme la atención. Pero dentro de su voz había una gran insistencia, allí oculta entre mis sueños se encontraba a alguien que había conocido tiempo atrás.

Ahora me escuchaba como Ishizu.

Suspiré tranquilamente, tal vez allí estaba la respuesta. Gracias a Ishizu yo mismo había creado mundos alternos e historias 101 en la mente.

En cuanto me arreglé no pude evitar notar las nubes que cubrían la ciudad, unas nubes llenas de agua y tormenta, como con las que soñé.

Genial, ahora soy meteorólogo.

Me encerré nuevamente en el trabajo, aún tenía unas diez horas antes del evento en el Museo con Ishizu... las aprovecharé para terminar el proyecto en el que trabajaba con meses de anterioridad.

**Y sí, las nubes rompieron, descargando una fuerte lluvia que parecía no importarle al CEO.**

Suspiré.

Tal vez debería de dejar de leer tantas historias románticas y de fantasía antes de dormir.

Aunque... Tal vez debería escribirlas y volverme una escritora famosa.

Eso implicaría dormir más, me agrada la idea.

-Oye... -escuché la voz de Bakura desde afuera de la puerta-. ¿Estás viva?

-Hmm... -me apresuré a ponerme la bata encima-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Te llevaré así que puedes dormir unos cinco minutos más, te espero abajo.

-¿Me despiertas para decirme que puedo dormir unos minutos más?

Bakura siempre tenía un humor extraño pero era mi mejor amigo, siempre estaba allí para apoyarme y cuidarme. Sonreí suavemente, decidida a olvidar mis fantasías nocturnas; corrí al baño, hoy sería un largo y excelente día.

Me miré al espejo al terminar de arreglarme, el color azul que brillaba allí frente a mi era más pálido que aquellos ojos que solían mirarme. Unos ojos azules que resplandecían de poder y elegancia, profundos, oscuros, misteriosos, en donde quizá podría ahogar mis penas. Suspiré.

-Kisara despierta... -y agité la cabeza, salpicando de agua el lugar.

Bajé las escaleras con mi mochila de escuela y otra pequeña maleta para el resto del día, Bakura se encontraba haciendo el desayuno... él era un gran cocinero, sólo que no le gusta admitirlo. Si yo tratara de hacer algo para mi... muy probablemente todo el edificio se incendiaría.

-Buenos días... ¿Te apetece un omelette? ¡Qué bien, porque ya lo hize, ahora come!

-Gracias.

Delicioso. En extremo delicioso.

-¡Ahora apúrate qué vámos tarde!

-¡¿Qué?

Bakura soltó una suave carcajada al verme escupir el jugo, guardó todas las cosas en su auto que habia estacionado frente al departamento; él tenía otras clases y entraba tres o cuatro horas más tarde que yo por lo que para mi era imposible pedirle ayuda.

-¡¿Vienes o no?

Rápidamente corrí hacia la salida, y allí estaba él con su traje de siempre: esos pantalones de mezclilla deslavados, con sus converse azul marino, una playera de polo clara y una chaqueta para darle formalidad a su presencia, sus gafas de lector empañadas. Y con una sombrilla en la mano, esperando por mi al pie del edificio.

-Gracias.

-¡Apúrate o habrá mucho tráfico!

-¡Sí, sí, gracias!

Y entramos, parecía que entre más nos acercábamos con más fuerza la lluvia caía. Bakura repasaba para su examen de Literatura Inglesa, no conocía muy bien el tema pero le ayudaba leyendo para él de sus apuntes.

-Y llegamos en un tiempo récord. Y me debes una cena.

Me ayudó a bajarme del auto y caminamos hacia la entrada de la universidad. Le volví a dar las gracias pero él simplemente asintió, diciendo que tenía que estudiar y se perdió entre los pasillos de la institución, aún faltaban unos minutos para la primera clase del día por lo que hoy no corrí, como solía hacerlo todos los días.

Y como era de esperarse las clases pasron lentamente, hasta que llegó el turno de la doctora Ishizu quien, sabía yo, no iba a poder atender clases debido al pesado trabajo que debería de tener en el Museo por lo que decidí salir apresuradamente hacia el lugar.

-¿Ya te vas?

-Ah, Bakura... -le regalé una sonrisa, y como siempre él permanecía con el libro en las manos-. Sí, o se me hará tarde.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Pensé que...

-Ya te lo he dicho, pensar de más te hace mal -sonrió con su típica sonrisa de siempre, aguda y retadora.

-Gracias, Bakura.

-No lo menciones -y me golpeó en la cabeza con su pequeño libro de bolsillo-. Andando, bunnie.

El lugar estaba lleno de peronajes que corrían de un lugar a otro, guardias con sus transmisores monitoreando que todo estuviera en orden, reconocí a alguna de las personas que se encontraban allí, el curador del Museo, quien nos llegó a dar unas cuantas clases, el vicepresiente de la Asociación de Bellezas del Pasado, periodistas locales del Diario Domino, el director de la Universidad, y el profesor que daba clase en Maestría quien siempre saludaba con una sonrisa pegada al rostro.

Bakura me deseó buena suerte y salió por una pequeña calle que daba a una gran avenida, yo avanzé entre la gente, los guardias tenían conocimiento directo de Ishizu que Kisara, estudiante de octavo semestre, próxima a graduarse (ésto no sabían, pero estaba orgullosa de decirlo), sería la ayudante de la doctora Ishtar.

-¡Gracias a los dioses que llegaste, pensé que te retrasarías! -Sonrió con dulzura y esa pizca de seriedad característica en ella.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

-Muchas gracias, Kisara -me entregó unas hojas-. Quisiera que me ayudaras checando que todo lo de la lista se encuentre perfectamente ordenado, limpio y presentable.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y Kisara? Muchas gracias.

Asentí con una alegría enorme y caminé hacia la sala que estaba a punto de ser exhibida. Mi corazón parecía salir del pecho con tanta fuerza que podría causar un terremoto, bueno, tal vez... La verdad era que estaba muy, muy, muy emocionada.

Las bellezas allí dentro no puedo describirlas con facilidad como la que tengo para describir mi día.

Estatuillas de los dioses principales, jeroglíficos y manuscritos en copto, placas, obeliscos, pedazos de sandalias y vasijas de diario, artículos mortuorios, escritos, y allí al fondo de la habitación una gran roca con una bella y misteriosa tablilla cincelada en ella.

Mis ojos parecían hiptonizados de tanta hermosura, la pintura en dicha obra en relieve aún conservaban su color original, no muchas cosas lo hacía con el paso del tiempo, las tormentas de arena, la humedad y el calor infernal que existe en Egipto. Allí se alzaba una representación de los antiguos duelos del pasado, pero en la parte inferior izquierda se encontraban tres figuras, una masculina y dos femeninas... una de ellas tenía cierto aire de familiaridad con la doctora Ishtar.

Avanzé hacia la siguiente estela de piedra y mis ojos se encontraron frente a ese ladrón de buenas noches, esa figura era la misma que me visitaba noche tras noche, esa vestimenta, esa forma de presunción y estilo.

-Dioses... eres tú...

No estaba loca.

Ahora... yo misma me daba miedo.

-Eres tú... -leí la descripción: Sumo Sacerdote del Faraón Atemu-. Bueno... Sumo Sacardote -hize una suave reverencia-, un placer... supongo... ah... Soy... Kisara, y... me gustaría que... dejaras de... tu sabes... visitarme... Es una sensación... extraña.

Escuché una risa seca hacer eco en toda la habitación.

-¿Eres real? -Me acerqué a la piedra.

-No.

Volteé hacia atrás.

Un joven admiraba la estela que se alzaba monumentalmente, sus ojos estaban concentrados en la piedra pero sin duda era alguien muy importante: el CEO de la compañía KaibaCorp., y uno de los patrocinadores principales del evento y novio de la doctora Ishtar.

-Supongo que trabajas aquí también.

-Soy... estudiante de la doctora Ishtar -con un extremo nerviosismo pegé las hojas a mi pecho, bajando la mirada-. Ella... me pidió ayuda con... la exposición.

-Ah -cerró los ojos con esa misma sonrisa que Bakura solía dar, tan retadoras y picantes.

No me atreví a decir nada acerca del traje que estaba usando, uno parecido al de la pintura. Un traje egipcio de gala, como los que usaba la nobleza y la cohorte del faraón.

-¿Kisara?

-Ah, doctora todo está listo... -llevé la mirada hacia atrás para encontrarme con la mirada de la doctora Ishitar.

-¿Kisara estás bien?

-Sí, sólo me impactó ver... todo esto...

Ishizu sonrió y me pidió que la acompañara a ver los últimos detalles que habían hecho para la cena de inauguración. La seguí hacia la salida, volteando hacia atrás antes de salir, esperando ver al señor Kaiba el cual había desaparecido aparentemente.

Sí, me estaba volviendo loca.


	6. Destino

**Egyptian Guitar** by _Kaiba Kisara_

_"Tengo tu amor y tu suerte y un caminito empinado, tengo el mar del otro lado, tu eres mi norte y mi sur..."_

**Chapter VI:** Destino

Y cómo diría Ishizu: ¡Por todos los dioses!

Este día no podía ser peor: La limousine se había descompuesto, y tardé en conseguir otro transporte. Y cuando por fin me aproximaba al evento, el trafico y los accidentes causados por la lluvia hacían estragos por las calles y avenidas. Genial, y ahora otras cinco llamadas perdidas de Ishizu. Ah... y no paraba de llover, de seguir así el cielo se caería a pedazos.

Otras dos llamadas perdidas de Ishizu más, y unas palabras amargas que se rompían en mi garganta, entre dientes, y había llegado.

Dos horas tarde.

No era la gran cosa, la verdad. Pero Ishizu era una maníatica del orden y la puntualidad.

En la entrada sólo se encontraban los guardias del Museo y la recepcionista quien sonrió ante mi llegada.

Avanzé por la alfombra que decoraba el pasillo decorado con elegancia.

Esas mismas figuras que Ishizu miraba una y otra vez en la computadora, las reconocía todas.

Mientras avanzaba hacia dentro escuchaba el ruido de una voz sobre el micrófono resonando por el lugar.

Sinceramente no veía la gran cosa en todo esto.

Piedras antiguas encontradas en la arena ¿alguien ve la importancia?

Era como si enterrara una de las primeras cartas que Kaiba Corp. había fabricado y la volviera a desenterrar.

Tal vez no era muy buena comparación pero en mi mente daba lo mismo.

Una suave voz me desconcentró.

Una joven figura que daba vuelta en el mismo lugar, cerca de la entrada de la ceremonia mientras hablaba por el celular, de cabello largo y platinado, esa piel blanca y fantasmagórica, resaltaba sobre ese vestido azulado tornasol que vestía. Algo en ella resaltaba cierta familiaridad.

Ella cerró el celular y suspiró suavemente, casi derrotada, alzando la mirada hacia mi.

Esos ojos, había visto esos ojos con anterioridad: Suaves, joviales, llenos de vida, de alegría, como el cielo al amanecer, claros y vibrantes.

-¡Kaiba!

Giré hacia el otro lado, hacia la fuente de la voz.

-Ishizu, disculpa -sonreí con suavidad.

-No tienes remedio -suspiró y estiró de mi mano hacia la habitación.

Y era lo mismo de siempre: Periodistas, agentes de revistas modernas, personas relacionadas con el tema, personas que no tenían nada que ver con el tema, otros patrocinadores y bla bla bla.

Más discursos, una clase de historia y más discursos.

-Anderson ya envió la presentación, todo está bien -escuché esa misma suave voz hablando cerca.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Kisara. Eres un ángel.

Ángel era la palabra correcta. Tan irreal que podría ser el fantasma que acosaba mis pensamientos. No le encontraba lógica al asunto. ¿Cómo se puede soñar tan constantemente con una persona de la que no tenía idea que existía en el mundo? ¡Simplemente no hay lógica!

Y Kisara era su nombre. Un nombre extraño.

No sé exactamente el tiempo transcurrido entre las pláticas y la exhibición por parte de Ishizu. Tal vez horas, mi mente estaba ocupada con las modificaciones que había planteado para el nuevo sistema que había venido trabajando hacía tiempo.

Esta etapa de la inaguración era la más tediosa: Socialismo.

Pero aquí me encontraba yo, Seto Kaiba, el CEO de una magnífica y exitosa corporación, encerrado en las paredes de una vieja civilización desenterrada nuevamente y traída por patrocinadores, entre ellos yo, para ser exhibida por unos días y ser regresada a su país de origen.

Suspiré.

Ishizu se encontraba rodeada de gente que pedía una y otra vez escuchar las mismas historias que venían preguntándole desde hace años.

Y mi trago comenzaba a calentarse.

Y mi paciencia a agotarse.

Encontré la manera de escabullirme hacia el balcón de la habitación de la nueva exhibición. Un lugar tranquilo, lejos de aquel circo. Un pasillo grande separaba la fiesta de mi tranquilidad.

Encendí el aparato electrónico y comenzé a revisar las notas, las gráficas y todo lo relacionado al projecto, todo parecía estar en orden. Seguí cambiando algunas anotaciones con las nuevas ideas que había tenido en las conferencias. Y sin darme cuenta me encontraba frente al mayor trozo de historia: una gran roca en medio de la habitación, frente a ella la misma joven que me había encontrado a la entrada.

-Señor Kaiba -sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa.

Asentí.

-¿Kisara, no?

-Sí -dijo con suavidad, con algo de pena.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cansada? ¿Aburrida?

-No, todo lo contrario... -su mirada volvió hacia la piedra.

-¿Trabajas para Ishizu, no es así?

-Ella me ofreció ayudarle, sí, algo así. Soy su estudiante.

Una más del culto de historia 101.

-¿Crees en toda esta tontería del destino?

-Hay veces que no sé qué creer.

-Son sólo tonterías, abre los ojos. El destino no existe, cada uno de nosotros crea su propio camino.

Ella giró hacia mi, y en sus ojos llenos de claridad había un brillo extraño: ese mismo brillo con el que soñaba. Sus pequeños labios temblaron, tal vez debatiéndose entre qué y cómo decir, esos frágiles labios que besaba una y otra vez al anochecer. Esa figura era la misma, esas manos a los costados, esa firmeza en la mirada.

Y el ruido del celular interrumpió su voz, Kisara negó con suavidad y volvió a perder su vista en la roca.

-Sí, aún estoy aquí. Claro, sí... Entiendo -y colgué-. Sabes... debes dejar de creer en todo esto. El destino no existe. La historia es simplemente historia, no hay nada bonito y maravilloso detrás de ella... -y avanzé hacia la salida, a buscar a Ishizu.

Tal vez sentía que Ishizu pervertía pequeñas y jovenes mentes haciéndoles creer que el destino es real.

Pero ahora no estaba seguro de nada.

Y me seguía cuestionando la existencia de dicha joven de nombre Kisara y de cómo se había metido en mis sueños, de cómo su voz y su apariencia era la misma.

¿Ishizu tenía algo que ver en esto?

Era lo más probable.

Es tan predecible, tanto sus movimientos diarios cómo sus cartas en el duelo.

-Seth...

Esa voz, esa misma voz.

Me detuve y giré hacia atrás.

Oh, Ishizu... esta vez no hay Historia 101 y trucos de magia avanzados.

Esta vez... no caeré en tus trampas de "Es el destino, Kaiba".

-Seth... ¡Seth!

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, recordándome algunas escenas de mis sueños. Esa joven riendo, sonriendo bajo la luz de luna, corriendo al lado de dicho río, exclamando mi voz con dulzura, y muriendo en mis brazos. Todo era tan real que aún siento la calidez de su mano sobre mi pecho.

-Seto.

-Ah, Ishizu, disculpa -y avanzé hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, son solo negocios. Asuntos del trabajo.

Y ella sonrió. Esa sonrisa encantadora, fina y llena de elegancia.

Tan diferente a la sonrisa que aparecía en mis sueños.


	7. Realidad de dos polos opuestos

**Egyptian Guitar** by_ Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter VII: **Realidad de dos polos opuestos

"Es tan... tan... ¡Ah!"

La peliazul gritó desde el sillón, acurrucada en el sillón contra una suave almohada, con un pequeño bote de helado en sus manos y el pelo revuelto tras un baño caliente.

"¿Carismático? ¿Intelectual? ¿Gracioso? ¿Coordial?" Bakura decía uno por uno los adjetivos que calificaban a Seto Kaiba en el periódico del día siguiente a la exhibición.

"¡Carismático mi... mi... mi hamster!"

Y la mujer se llevó una gran cucharada de nieve a la boca, causándole un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

"Ah, bunnie, bunnie..." suspiró suavemente y siguió leyendo.

"¿Por qué no él y su mundo gris y acartonado se compran un bosque y se pierden? ¡Ah, sólo ah! ¡Olvídalo, ya no hablaré del asunto!"

"Bien" Bakura siguió concentrado en su lectura, ya había abandonado esa página hacía algunos segundos.

Y otros segundos de calma hasta la nueva y mejorada tormenta.

"Deberías bajar los pies a la tierra y dejar de soñar ¿quién se cree él?"

Bakura bajó el periódico agobiado por tanto escándalo y decidió encender el televisor.

"Pero dime, Bakura, ¿qué autoridad tiene él de regir en nuestras vidas? ¡Oh, dioses, qué arrogancia y prepotencia!"

"Bunnie, déjalo..." avanzó a la cocina.

"¡Es simplemente...!"

Y Bakura decidió no escuchar más de ella, Kisara podía ser suave e inocente pero las palabras de Kaiba, y ese modo de hablar, aún resonaban en su cabeza. Un poco de misterio y magia en la vida no le hacía daño a nadie... pero al parecer a él sí.

Bakura nunca antes la había visto tan enojada antes, bueno fue en la primaria pero esa es otra historia y una abeja... algo extraño, pero la mujer que se encontraba frente a él seguía discutiendo consigo misma acerca de algo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás, o quizá trataba de convencerse de que el ideal y perfecto Seto Kaiba no era cómo lo pintaban.

Su amigo suspiró, estaría así todo el fin de semana.

"Hey, bunnie..."

"Hm" la chica levantó suavemente la vista hacia él, con un puchero en sus labios.

"¿Qué te parece... un pequeño duelo? Si yo gano... la cena corre por tu cuenta" y sonrió suavemente.

"Suena a buena idea... quiero ver qué tan efectivo es mi nuevo deck"

"Oh, me agrada tu idea"

Y ambos colocaron sus cartas sobre la mesa, literalmente.

Kisara contra Bakura, dragons contra spellcasters.

Si algo caracterizaba a Kisara era su gusto hacia los dragones y sobretodo a los de color plateados.

"Y te gané"

"¡Oye, no es justo!"

"Lo es, bunnie, gané... La cena corre por tu cuenta, y hoy quiero sushi"

"Genial..." suspiró y comenzó a ordenar la cocina.

Bakura sonrió suavemente al verla un poco más tranquila, volvió su atención a la televisión cambiando de canal, la verdad no había nada interesante.

Y parecía que el mismo cielo azul lluvioso cubría la mente de Seto Kaiba, quien miraba una y otra vez la pantalla sin poder concentrarse.

La imagen de esa mujer venía una y otra vez desde los rincones de su mente.

Suspiró, tal vez necesitaba algo de descanso.

Sí, así transcurrió el día. Lleno de sushi y descanso, y un poco de lluvia.


	8. Tu y tus benditas fotografías

**Egyptian Guitar** by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter VIII:** Tu y tus benditas fotografías

El semana había empezado tan maravillosamente. Las clases habían transcurrido tranquilamente rápidas y había sido invitada por Ishizu a una conferencia de prensa y dos eventos sociales, Bakura me había comprado una cámara nueva (larga historia, había roto la mía hace tiempo), mis calificaciones mejoraron en el último bloque de exámenes del período y mi gato había regresado al departamento.

Y hoy habría sido una maravillosa noche también para cerrar la semana con broche de oro pero la conciencia no se callaba.

Todo había comenzado cuando había utilizado mi día libre para ir al museo y seguir el trabajo pendiente que Ishizu me había asignado, más que nada papeleo y papeleo de artículos dispuestos en la galería egipcia. Algunos faltaban para este período por lo que tuve que pedirlos de la bodega.

También tuve que corregir algunos carteles, más que nada fechas y detalles pequeños, y escribir nuevos para las piezas nuevas.

Ishizu había salido unos minutos con la suficiente prisa para dejarme a cargo. ¡Qué locura!

-Señorita Kisara, la esperan en la oficina.

Asentí ¿cuánto tiempo tenía acomodando la galería?

-Oh, joven Kaiba... -era la segunda vez que lo veía y tenía el mismo efecto en mi-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Ishizu ¿sabes dónde está?

-Salió hace... -no sabía que responder- unas horas... La verdad no dijo hacia donde iba o a qué hora regresaría.

-Y aparentemente dejó el celular aquí -señaló hacia la repisa detrás de mi, yo simplemente suspiré.

-Es extraño que la doctora salga así de esa manera.

-Algo urgente... como siempre.

-¿Le gustaría que-

-No, descuida, se lo diré personalmente.

Asentí algo apenada.

-Dime... ¿eres duelista?

Tuve qué procesar la pregunta varias veces en mi mente antes de contestarle, me había tomado por sorpresa.

-Interesante -sonrió con esa sombra en sus labios, tan llena de confianza y arrogancia-. ¿Te gustaría probar algo para mi?

-Ah...

-Como Ishizu no se encuentra en este momento, tu suplirás su lugar.

-De acuerdo.

Ya había terminado todo el trabajo que era para hoy, había ordenado y limpiado y corregido todo lo que tenía que hacerse así que bueno, podía irme. No creo que Seto Kaiba tomara un no como respuesta.

-Es un nuevo sistema -comenzó después de un incómodo silencio y unos kilómetros lejos del museo-. Realmente no lo he probado así que serás la primera.

-De acuerdo.

Por fin llegamos después de unos cuantos minutos y un silencio incómodo, entramos al edificio detrás de la estatua del dragón blanco de ojos azules, la cual no pude evitar tomarle una foto, se veía tan lindo. Bueno, me gustan todos los dragones.

Seguí a Kaiba a una habitación donde habían... bueno, parecía ser caseta de teléfono, él me ordenó ir hacia ella, se encontraba a la mitad de la habitación. Tenía las dimensiones de una caseta de teléfono pero en su interior había un tablero idéntico a las plataformas de duelo, la pantalla se encendió.

-Escoge tu deck, estaré en la otra habitación monitoreando el progreso -y diciendo eso salió.

-Uh, veamos -y después de unos minutos lo tenía completo.

La pantalla aún cargaba hasta que marcó el inicio de mi turno, pidiendo que conectara mi celular al puerto del tablero. Éste se cargó rápidamente y la pantalla apareció en mi celular. Increíble. Espero que Kaiba no se decepcionara, no era tan buena jugadora... perdía ante Bakura dos o tres veces seguidas en menos de 10 turnos. Y Bakura no era tan buen jugador.

Entonces volví a mi juego, era interesante mirar cómo también podía ver el juego desde el celular; ésta vez daría lo mejor de mi para durar más allá de 10 turnos. O al menos ser una digna oponente de la computadora.

Y pude logar mi objetivo: durar más de 10 turnos... La verdad fueron 15 turnos, y pude bajar los puntos de vida de la computadora. Y vi en acción a tres dragones ojiazules y la fusión de éstos.

-Diste buena batalla, Kisara.

-Gracias, nunca había tenido un duelo contra una computadora.

-Oh, no me digas... -volvió a sonreír de la misma manera, tan confiado y sombrío-. Bueno, supongo que tampoco que contra mi.

-Eh... -me quedé sin habla, mi corazón ¡oh, dioses! Pensé que mi corazón explotaría-. ¿Eras tú?

-Ninguna computadora podría compararse con mis movimientos ¿o si?

-No... ¡Ah!

Pero él rió melódicamente.

-Excelente, no hubieron fallas en ningún puerto, ni en la recepción... Supongo que está listo... Quedó antes de tiempo, perfecto.

-Es la nueva plataforma de la que todos hablan entonces...

-Supongo.

-¡Muchísimas gracias por esta experiencia!

Él asintió con otro tipo de sonrisa en sus labios, supongo que éste era el ambiente en el que Kaiba se sentía más cómodo... de la misma manera cómo yo me sentía rodeada del pasado. Si lo conociera diría que está feliz.

Entonces mi mente volvió a soñarlo, a esos dulces labios que solían besarme al anochecer, de esos ojos brillantes que miraban con delicada rudesa, y pude sentir esos firmes brazos sobre mis pequeños hombros, ahora estos fantasmas me acosaban de día.

No sé cuál fue mi más grande sorpresa: Saber que no estaba tan loca porque no era uno de esas visiones extrañas o el hecho de que era Seto Kaiba quien me estaba besando.

Él se llevó una mano a sus labios con una mirada hacia la nada, tal vez recapacitando lo que había sucedido, de darse cuenta de que no era Ishizu Ishtar sino Kisara a quien estaba besando, me estaba besando, me había besado ¡dioses!

-Disculpa, yo... -dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Te llevaré de vuelta al museo -su voz titubeante cambió a ser la misma: confiada y recta.

-Oh, no, yo... Me iré caminando, no... está bien... En verdad... -mis manos temblaban.

Pero con Seto Kaiba un 'no' definitivamente no tenía cabida en su vida... ni en su vocabulario.

Todo el camino mis manos temblaban, mi mente consentía en repetir una y otra vez la misma escena, si no eran las pesadillas de noche sería mi tortura de día. Dioses ¿qué hize para marecer tal maldición?

Llegé cuando el museo estaba siendo cerrado, corrí rápidamente para checar todo de última hora y recoger el celular de la doctora, tomé un taxi sin darle importancia al tiempo.

Y en cuanto llegué no pude notar al descubrir cierto amigo mio al pie de la entrada del edificio, me miraba fijamente y tenía su típico semblante de papá preocupado.

-Disculpa la-

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?

-¿Qué?

Y casi golpea mi rostro con un legajo, él me indició que lo abriera mientras se alejó de mi para fumar, algo que no era muy común en él.

Quizá debería empezar a fumar... el corazón se encogió dentro de mi tórax, mi sangre se congeló y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo como epidemia.

-¿Quién...

-No, la pregunta es ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS?

-Bakura, yo...

-Un amigo me la dio, no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que ésto no saliera en primera plana... ¿Qué demonios hacías? ¿Qué demonios pensabas?

Mordí los labios y no pude evitar que mis lágrimas se rompieran contra el suelo.

No sé que me dolía más: El hecho de que hubiera pasado o de lo decepcionado que Bakura estaba de mi.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que hubiera sucedido si esto llega a ser publicado? ¿O qué habría pasado si no me hubiera enterado? ¿Lo sabes? ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea?

-Baku-

-¡No! -Levantó una mano y siguió sin mirarme, siguiente cigarrillo. Y luego un largo y lastimero suspiro.

Después simplemente entró al auto y salió de mi vista sin decir algo más, volví a contemplar la foto mientras su auto se perdía de mi vista. Seto Kaiba y la misteriosa joven... No sería un buen título pero gracias a los dioses Bakura lo detuvo antes de que hicieran todo un escándalo, y sacaran un título perfecto, de esto.

Lo hecho está hecho...

Y ahora no tengo dónde refugiarme: ni en mis sueños ni con mi mejor amigo.


	9. Here with me

**Egyptian Guitar **by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter IX:** Here with me

"I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe until you're resting here with me..."

El sol comenzaba a morir, agonizante aún transmitía su calor.

Egipto era cobijado por la oscuridad y la frescura de la noche, y allí en lo alto la luna recuperaba su trono. Las estrellas brillaban como diamantes, alabando a su reina.

"¿Guerra? ¡No hemos tenido guerra desde hace cincuenta años!" La voz del Sumo Sacerdote se alzó en toda la habitación.

"Seth, cálmate, por favor..." la otra sacerdotisa, Isis, suspiró, "no quiero hacer un desorden por esto..."

"Debí sospecharlo desde un principio, los hititas no son de confiar" suspiró uno de los guardias personales del faraón, y uno de sus confidentes, un muchacho de ojos azulados y cabello hasta los hombros de un color dorado, como oro.

"No creo que sean los hititas" Isis miró a los presentes, "esta guerra es interna"

"¿Hablas de una conspiración?" Seth la miró sin poder creerle.

"¿Quién sería tan idiota de levantarse contra los dioses?"

"Alguien que verdaderamente no teme el poder de Maat, ni de cualquier otro dios. Lo vi, sombras" la sacerdotisa cerró los ojos, "el fuego del mismo caos..."

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" el miedo se apoderó del guardia, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y un brillo de dolor se plasmó en sus ojos con intensidad al mirar hacia Isis.

"Proteger al faraón, él sabrá que hacer. He alertado a los demás..."

"El faraón ha estado muy ocupado con los preparativos del nuevo año, sería una carga más si le decimos..." Seth suspiró y llevó la copa de vino a sus labios.

Su hogar había formado parte de sala de reuniones, era un lugar seguro y alejado de cualquier persona indeseada. Decorada con elegancia, dicha casa era un santuario tanto para él como para su esposa. Un rincón, un refugio para ambos y nadie más. Kisara se había convertido en su sanidad mental; su dulce esposa era el remedio para el cansancio que llevaba cargando desde el momento en que había aceptado el puesto como Sumo Sacerdote.

"Seth, descansa... Buenas noches" Isis hizo una suave reverencia y salió, seguido del guardia quien sonrió y agitó su mano en el aire deseándole también buenas noches.

Había un viento extraño. Las cortinas se movían de manera diferente, las velas se habían apagado e incluso la luz de las estrellas era más tenue y mortecina; el olor de la noche hacía palpitar rápidamente su corazón y allí en el silencio creyó ver una sombra que cruzaba por el cielo.

El sacerdote agitó la cabeza y suspiró.

"No debo juntarme tanto con Isis..." suspiró y ordenó a sus sirvientes que ordenaran la habitación.

Seth decidió descansar, avanzó por los pasillos decorados con plantas, velas y algunos jeroglíficos, incluso con pinturas de los dioses.

Entró a la habitación, a su habitación.

Allí en la cama se encontraba su bella y joven esposa envuelta entre las sábanas, la luz que entraba por el balcón hacía brillar su cuerpo, como si fuese una ofrenda de los dioses; Seth sonrió y, sentándose en la cama, acarició su mejilla con suavidad por unos segundos antes de que ésta abriera los ojos con pesadez.

"¿Seth?" una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Descansa"

"¿Cómo estuvo su reunión?"

"Ah, asuntos del palacio, no sé por qué Isis se preocupa de más..." mintió, haría cualquier cosa por verla feliz, por portegerla.

Kisara llenó la habitación de su melodiosa risa.

"Vuelve a dormir, Kisara... Mañana será un largo día" besó su frente.

"Buenas noches, amor, descansa..." y las palabras se fueron apagando en sus labios.

Seth asintió suavemente y dejó escapar un leve suspiro, se recostó al lado de su esposa hasta que ella por fin se rindió ante el cansancio. Con cuidado de no volverla a despertar avanzó hacia la puerta y, sin hacer ruido alguno, salió de la habitación.

Había algo diferente, y extraño, en el ambiente. Algo que no dejaba descansar su alma.

Para él la mañana llegó temprano, como si al cerrar los ojos y abrirlos rápidamente Ra estuviese cruzando el firmamento en su divina carrosa.

El sacerdote suspiró, maldiciendo en voz baja.

Los esclavos le avisaron que su esposa ya había partido a sus clases rutinarias de danza y canto, Seth sonrió suavemente al escuchar su nombre y volvió a tomar su típica y característica seriedad.

Su día comenzó con la preparación de los Templos para el nuevo año, una pequeña escolta de guardias lo acompañaba, algo que a él no le agradaba ampliamente.

El Templo principal se encontraba en silencio, abundante en inciensos y alumbrado por las velas, y algunas ofrendas hechas por el pueblo.

"Ah, Sumo Sacerdote"

"Hatsi" hizo una suave reverencia.

"Bienvenido" le sonriò el anciano, "tu presencia aquí es muy agradable, Seth. Y cómo verás todo se encuentra en orden, y listo. Todo fue cubierto y preparado."

"Me alegra que alguien por fin mantenga todo en orden aquí, Hatsi"

El anciano rió, asintiendo. Una serie de problemas, para Seth, se habían dado por el descuido y la no preparación de antiguos sacerdotes que se ocupaban del Templo. En otras palabras si no se encontraba cómo Seth quería, entre paréntesis orden, limpieza y prontitud, era un desastre.

"Bueno, será porque yo te crié"

"Sí, sí" suspiró, le era extraño tratar a alguien con tanta familiaridad.

Hatsi era un hombre alto, viejo, con cabellos teñidos por el tiempo, una complexión delgada, y de buena posición económica y social. Sus ojos eran extrañamente dorados y su piel tostada, típica egipcia. Sin embargo para quien no lo conociera, esa frágil sonrisa que siempre colgaba en sus labios era todo un misterio.

"¿Cómo están las cosas, Seth? Tu mirada no luzce tan bien..."

"Ah, no te preocupes, no es nada"

"Debes descansar, Seth, aunque sea un poco..."

"Descuida, sólo unos cuantos detalles más" sonrió suavemente, como una suave y delgada línea en la arena que fuese borrada por el viento.

El adulto mayor asintió y siguió con las demás preparaciones, Seth se quedó contemplando las velas que alumbraban la habitación, una parte de él quedó hechizada. Unas imágenes ahora iban y venían alocadamente en su cerebro, imágenes que no comprendía, imágenes que rápidamente desaparecían. Una de ellas era su esposa, dulce e inocente con su sonrisa de siempre.

Rápidamente sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

"¿Kisara...?"

Algo en ella había cambiado, usaba unas ropas extrañas y se encontraba en un lugar diferente.

Su suave sonrisa seguía allí, ese cabello largo y extraño, su pálida y suave piel.

"Kisara..." susurró.

"Seto" escuchó esa tierna voz a lo lejos, como un eco.

"¡Kisara!" rápidamente corrió fuera del templo, los cielos comenzaban a nublarse, el viento arremetía con furia a su paso, los gritos de los egipcios resonaban por todo el lugar, "¡No!" el caos que Isis había previsto, esa sombra negra..., "¡Kisara!"

Seth corrió contra la corriente humana que buscaba huir y refugiarse en los Templos.

"¡Kisara!"

"¡Seth!" Hatsi corría trás él, "debes proteger al faraón" y le entregó su amuleto, el que siempre cargaba en el pecho, un ankh dorado, "toma hijo... ve..."

Seth asintió con un peso en el corazón. Egipto era su deber.

"Yo buscaré a tu esposa, ve... Y que los dioses te cuiden..."

Seth suspiró, corriendo hacia el palacio, algunos guardias, que comenzaban a movilizar a los cuidadanos, corrieron detrás de él para abrirle paso.

"Ella estará bien..." repetía una y otra vez en su mente, "ella estará bien..."

En el palacio una sombra negra comenzaba a cubrir las paredes, una tormenta se desataba y comenzaba a avanzar. Seth entró rápidamente hacia la habitación del trono para ocupar su lugar.

Un duelo de sombras estaba por empezar.


	10. Sentencia

**Egyptian Guitar** by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter X:** Sentencia

"A qué condena y qué dolor me has sentenciado..."

Kisara volvió a mirar las fotografías, sus dulces ojos cubiertos en lágrimas recorrían esas almas plasmadas en papel una y otra vez mientras un extraño sentimiento latía en su pecho. Mordía sus labios una y otra vez, movía las manos, enredando sus dedos en aquel largo y brilloso cabello. Suspiraba que parecía estaba cantando una canción.

Bakura seguía sin contestar a sus llamadas, ni a sus mensajes. Era incapáz de maldecirse que volvió a llorar, arrojándose contra las almohadas, hundiendo su rostro en ellas y tratando de que toda aquella tormenta se calmara.

La verdad... no sabía si extrañaba el beso. O si extrañaba la compañía de su amigo.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse y un fuerte dolor de cabeza golpeaba su conciencia. Sus labios se abrieron dolorosamente en un suspiro, aquellas suaves líneas rosadas luchaban tratando de dibujar una sonrisa pero ninguna alegría se plantó en su rostro, sino más bien fue un relámpago de culpa e incomodidad.

Al levantarse de la cama cogió el celular que se había caído al suelo, allí brillaba el aparato azulado sobre la alfombra de peluche gris, la peliazul rápidamente lo revisó con esperanza de encontrar un mensaje o una llamada o lo que fuera de su amigo pero el corazón se le escapó del pecho cuando el nombre de Ishizu Ishtar apareció en la pantalla.

_**Debemos hablar, estaré en el Museo todo el día. Urgente.**_

Volvió a leerlo una y otra y otra vez hasta que sus ojos ardieron.

Era todo... Ishizu lo sabía. Su vida estaba acabada.

Kisara volteó hacia el reloj, eran las 2 de la tarde, el mensaje tenía unos cuarenta minutos de haber sido enviado, rápidamente tomó algo de ropa y corrió hacia el baño.

_Lo sabe, ella lo sabe... _

Suspiró, sí, estaba bien, era mejor hablar las cosas. Ser adultos. ¿No?

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con otra sorpresa: Bakura. Sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas y contuvo su deseo de abrazarlo.

"Eres una idiota..."

"Lo sé" y siguió sollozando aún cuando Bakura la envolvió en sus brazos, suspirando, "lo sabe..."

Bakura bajó la mirada hacia aquella frágil e indefensa mujer que se caía pedazo a pedazo en sus brazos, alzó una ceja y decidió no decir palabra alguna ante esa brecha silenciosa de Kisara quien comenzaba a morderse los labios.

"Ishuzu... Lo sabe" cogió el celular para enseñárselo.

Bakura retiró el aparato de sus manos para leer detenidamente el mensaje, sus ojos se abrieron un poco, sus pupilas se dilataron y el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró. Imposible... a menos que el mismo Kaiba se lo hubiera dicho.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Lo que tengo que hacer... Aceptarlo todo..."

"Kisara" suspiró, dándole unos suaves empujoncitos, "sube... te llevaré. Y aclararás todo con la doctora, ¿de acuerdo? Luego iremos por unos helados"

"Gracias..." bajó la mirada haciendo un puchero.

Bakura condujo hacia el Museo, y al estacionarmse miró hacia su amiga, ella aún se mantenía sentada con una mirada intranquila, con los labios fruncidos, y un terrible miedo que cubría su rostros. Él rió, la peliazul volteó hacia su amigo frunciendo.

"No lo tomes a mal pero eres una pequeña niña" rió suavemente después su rostro se tornó tranquilo, tocando su hombro con cariño, "di lo que tengas que decir"

"Gracias, yo-" Bakura le cubrió la boca regalándole una sonrisa.

Kisara asintió y rápidamente retiró el cinturón para salir corriendo después de abrir la puerta. Mil y una cosa volaban por su cabeza, sus manos temblaban, su voz se rompería en cualquier momento, y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más sería capáz de mantener sus lágrimas en su corazón. Avanzó hacia las oficinas privadas de Ishizu, había gente que se movía de un lado a otro, gente que perecía muy concentrada en su trabajo. Quizá nuevas piezas estarían por llegar.

Kisara se detuvo frente a la puerta de la doctora, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, una exagerada cantidad de epinefrina viajaba por toda su economía e intentó, inútilmente, de calmarse lanzando un suave suspiro al aire; sus manos temblaron al momento de girar la perilla.

"Doctora..." era incapáz de mirarla a los ojos, jugaba nerviosa con sus manos y mordía los labios.

"¡Ah, llegaste!" Y sin embargo escuchó alegría en su voz, "¡Quería felicitarte por todo el trabajo que hicise! ¡Todo está en absoluto orden! ¡Gracias!"

Y entonces sintió cómo la gravedad regresaba a su cuerpo.

"Ah... n-no es nada..." sonrió rápida y culpablemente.

"De hecho... Hay otro tema que necesito discutir contigo, por favor toma asiento"

No. De nuevo esa fúrica hormona estalló en su pecho aumentando sus latidos, poniendo sus manos frías y ahuyentando el color de sus mejillas. ¿Era tan cínica que primero la felicitaba y después intentaría... matarla? Kisara avanzó unos pasos antes de sentarse frente a Ishizu, el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles y una que otra caja.

"Es de suma importancia... necesito tu apoyo pero si decides no hacerlo, comprenderé" sonrió con ese enigma característico, "te necesito en mi equipo, me necesitan en Egipto"

No. El tema de Kaiba no estaba allí. Egipto. Equipo.

Los ojos de Kisara se abrieron como dos remolinos de agua tragándose todo de azul a su paso.

"¿Egipto?"

"Será una semana, si deseas acompañarme hablaré con los demás profesores y-" pero la mente de la peliazul no prestaba atención a sus palabras.

Había una batalla interna en la mente de la pequeña estudiante. Culpa, vergüenza, dolor, miedo... Había besado al novio de la doctora Ishizu y ésta no tenía ni la más mínima ni remota idea de lo que había sucedido. Mordió sus labios mientras la escuchaba hablar de los planes y las excavaciones y de sus hipótesis.

"...así que la tumba sigue desconocida" los ojos de la morena brillaron, "¿entonces?"

"De acuerdo... la acompañaré" asintió, forzando una sonrisa.

"Será una semana y media, tal vez dos... Partimos mañana por la tarde, pasaré a recogerte antes de ir al aeropuerto" le regaló otra sonrisa.

"Doctora..." y nuevamente estaba allí la culpa.

"¿Sí?" Ishizu levantó los ojos de las carpetas mientras acomodaba todo en su lugar, o almenos lo intentaba.

"Gracias... por esta oportunidad" asintió avergonzada.

"De nada"

Kisara se levantó, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo no sin antes despedirse.

Quizá era el destino pero algo en Ishizu que necesitaría de Kisara.

Sin embargo algo le decía a Kisara que necesitaba alejarse de Ishizu.

"¿Y cómo te fue?" Bakura levantó la mirada hacia ella en cuanto ésta entró al auto, sus manos temblaron al abrochar el cinturón.

El joven de cabellos blancos sabía que había que darle espacio a su amiga y así, tras unos largo y dolorosos minutos comenzó a hablar.

"Me voy a Egipto" la ojiazul seguía con la mirada perdida.

"¿Qué tan malo pudo ser para que-"

"No... Iré a Egipto. Con la doctora..."

"A ver... retomemos-" y volví a cortar su voz suavemente.

"No lo sabe... Y dijo que era una gran ayuda para ella y que me quería en su equipo-" las palabras brotaron de su boca cómo si estuviese cantando.

"¡Respira!" el periodista alzó una mano hacia ella, sujetando su hombro mientras mantenía la vista fija sobre su carril.

Y un largo suspiro después:

"Iré a Egipto... por dos semanas"

"Te ayudaré a empacar"

"Gracias..."

Bakura asintió suavemente, preocupado por su amiga quien estaría lejos de él, lejos de su apoyo y compañía. Él, más que nadie, sabía que Kisara era una pequeña mente frágil que necesitaba constantemente de compañía pues su dulce inocencia era una maldición para ella.

"Maldito karma..."

El peliblanco no pudo evitar reír.

"Estás sentenciada, bunnie. Dos semanas en las paradisíacas arenas secas de Egipto" una carcajada inundó el auto.

Kisara simplemente hizo un puchero mirando hacia las gotas que comenzaban a caer, ligeras y suaves, como cabellos finos deslizándose sobre el vidrio, siendo peinados por el parabrisas.

"Pues tú estás sentenciado a cuidar de Ka mientras no estoy"

Bakura casi frena en seco. Bakura le tenía miedo a los gatos, no, no, era pánico. Bakura odiaba a los gatos. Al parecer ambos estaban sentenciados.


	11. Juego de Palabras

**Egyptian Guitar **by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter XI:** Juego de palabras

_Esos ojos azules se habían cerrado bajo los brazos del sumo sacerdote sin embargo sus labios volvieron a encontrarse una última vez._

_"¡Kisara!" _

_"Te... amo" su voz fue una dulce brisa de verano cercana al otoño._

_El sumo sacerdote la cubrió en sus brazos, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su esposa, orando a los dioses y diciéndole cuánto la amaba._

_Una sombra cubrió el corazón del sacerdote como lo hacía con Egipto._

Kisara despertó agitada con el rostro cubierto en sudor, sus manos temblaban bajo la sábana y el corazón parecía que estallaría en cualquier instante. Sus sueños se habían intensificado tras su llegada a Egipto hacía dos noches incluso tuvo extrañas visiones el momento en el que pisó las excavaciones.

Algo tambaleante avanzó hacia las largas ventanas que daban una hermosa vista hacia la protectora esfinge, vigilante, allí sentada en su eterno lecho de poder. Una sonrisa se colgó en sus labios con suavidad, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y un suave viento revolvió sus cabellos.

Ignorando todo lo que había soñado, lo que había sentido, perdió la mirada sobre aquella llanura, grano contaba una historia diferente. ¡Oh, cuántos misterios no seguían allí bajo esas tumbas silenciosas! Y así, sus ojos se sepultaron en el pasado recordando todas las batallas, los faraones, los dioses...

El sol salió detrás de la carroza de Ra, Kisara cubrió su cuerpo rápidamente con las sábanas, acomodándose entre las almohadas hasta que el sonido de su celular la rodar y caer de su cama.

"Uhh" suspiró tomando el celular de la mesita de noche junto a la cama, "buenos días..."

"¡Oh, Kisara, buenos días!" La alegre voz de la Ishtar la hizo abrir más los ojos, aún la culpa seguía allí.

"Buenos días" llena de nervios dibujó una suave sonrisita, "¿en qué puedo ayudarla?"

Ishtar rió dulcemente, su actitud había cambiado totalmente al estar en esa tierra de faraones.

"Hoy tienes el día libre, tengo unas citas que atender, mañana te cuento los detalles. Disfruta tu día"

"Gracias..." y colgó.

Kisara tomó su tiempo en arreglarse, disfrutando la tina dispuesta en el baño, llenándola de fragancias dulces. Lista para salir tomó un pequeño sombrero que hacía conjunto con su vestido blanco, ceñido y con adornos azulados en el pecho, que caía unos centímetros bajo sus rodillas; unas sandalias sencillas de gladiador y unas pulseras de diferentes tonalidades azules adornaban sus brazos. Con su discreta bolsa sobre la cadera, dentro iba un monedero en forma de dragón, la tarjeta del hotel y un mapa.

La peliazul tomó el elevador hacia la galería principal y fue sorprendida por la presencia de Seto Kaiba portando una ropa casual y cómoda, la ojiazul intentó salir por la otra puerta dispuesta al otro lado de la habitación pero su inocente plan fue arruinado por su caída al girar precipitadamente.

"¿Señorita se encuentra usted bien?"

Seto Kaiba levantó la mirada ante aquel alboroto y sus ojos se abrieron al encontrarse con Kisara sobre el suelo siendo ayudada por uno de los trabajadores del hotel que le tendía la mano.

El CEO avanzó hacia ellos y la tomó rápidamente lejos del suelo, agradeciéndole al trabajador el cuál asintió para seguir con sus pendientes.

"Gracias, lo-lo siento..." ese hilo de nerviosismo se enredaba en su voz.

"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez" la examinó rápidamente en busca de alguna herida.

"Sí..."

"¿Irás con Ishizu?" Su voz percía normal de nuevo, seria y distante, como si ella fuera un simple ayudante más.

Pero... eso era ¿o no?

"No... me dio el día libre. Kaiba yo... siento lo... aquello..." su voz le tembló, bajando la mirada incapaz de ahogarse nuevamente en esos ojos tan profundos como el mar.

"¿Aquello?" Levantó una ceja, oh, sí, aquello. Ese beso. El Kaiba decidió no admitirlo, centrándose meramente en coordialidades, "el sistema está funcionando perfectamente, no tienes nada de que disculparte... Era de esperarse una victoria por mi parte pero no hubo error alguno en el sistema"

Kisara sintió como cada palabra del CEO atravesaba su corazón lenta y dolorasamente; recordó la primera vez que lo conoció y esas amargas palabras, esa fría mirada... y entonces decidió seguir su juego.

"Pensé que... la ayuda de alguien como yo sería... inútil" Bakura estaría tan orgulloso de ella.

Seto asintió suavemente.

"Culaquier ayuda es buena, Kisara"

"Supongo" alzó una sonrisa, "hasta luego..."

"Hasta luego" Kaiba la observó partir descubriendo que sus pies avanzaron en dirección a ella hasta que frenó en la fuenta dispuesta en el jardín de la entrada, maldiciéndose mentalmente y sin embargo siguiéndola.

El mercado estaba lleno de vida, una suave mezcla de culturas, una batalla entre el pasado y el presente, de fragancias extrañamente familiares para la ojiazul; música y aromas de comida, de incienso, de perfumes... El sonido de la gente y su lengua, y de esas palabras que la pequeña estudiante conocía.

Sonreía al mirar puesto por puesto, comprando una que otra baratija. Ignorante que, desde una distancia segura, era observada por Seto Kaiba.

Kisara caminó hacia las edificaciones egipcias, admirando a la esfinge de cerca, pensando en todo aquello que presencio con esos ojos fijos de piedra entonces frunció los labios pensando en el gran parecido que tiene con Seto Kaiba, ambos hechos de piedra. Suspiró.

"¿Por qué siempre tiene que arruinar mi día?"

Y decidió ir hacia el Museo perdiéndose entre la gente pero no de los ojos del CEO quien la seguía sin saber el por qué pues simplemente dejaba que sus pies lo llevaran hacia ella. En sus sueños era la mujer que aparecía una y otra vez, y quien lo llamaba constatemente.

Quizá sólo era curiosidad, y la curiosidad no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?

En sus sueños Kisara tiene una sonrisa más amplia y dulce, y sus ojos son más brillantes, como dos diamantes, su piel y ese cabello largo es el mismo. Pero a diferencia... aquella mujer en sus sueños lucía más feliz que la estudiante frente a sus ojos.

Había algo en ella que la hacía un misterio. Y Kaiba no estaba dispuesto a ignorar tal reto.

Kaiba arregló su encuentro, haciendo que pareciera un accidente. Kisara levantó la vista de los folletos mientras de su boca salían mil y un disculpas hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, su boca se congeló al instante.

"¿Acaso no te dije que tuvieras más cuidado?" suspiró.

"¿Qué-" sacudió su cabeza suavemente, "pensé que la doctora era mi jefa"

Kaiba rió y una prepotente pero juguetona sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Ishizu y yo tenemso el mismo nivel"

"Me sorprende..."

Él sonrió tan típicamente, asintiendo con suavidad. Kisara sonrió, siguiendo el juego.

"Estaba por irme..." dijo la peliazul guardando los folletos en su pequeña bolsa, mentira, acababa de llegar.

"Estaba por irme, al parecer Ishizu no está aquí y sigue sin contestar el celular"

"La doctora nunca lo contesta cuando tiene una junta importante... en verdad..." y las palabras de admiración siguieron, aquellos ojos color cielo se animaron, brillando como el sol, Kaiba en verdad estaba sorprendido por el abrupto cambio de aquella pequeña mujer.

"Andando" fue más una orden que una simple palabra.

Kisara, sin seguirle, le miró desde su lugar, allí plantada frente a la exposición de la diosa Isis.

"Tengo hambre"

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo, señor Kaiba?"

"Eres la asistente de Ishizu ¿no?" suspiró, "al menos me gustaría que alguien me contara lo que está haciendo..."

"Entonces será un placer explicarle, señor Kaiba"

El CEO asintió, el nuevo apodo que la peliazul le había dado le molestaba. Ese tono cariñoso con el que hablaba desde que la conoció ahora era una tonada educada. Y eso, por una extraña razón, le molestaba.

"Andando... y por favor, por todos tus dioses, no te vuelvas a caer"

"¿O qué, señor Kaiba?" le miró repentinamente, una pizca de reto sobre aquellos ojos.

Una oleada de imágenes se arremolinó en su mente como una tormenta de arena, su corazón se aceleró en una manera peligrosa y no pudo contenerse. Seto asintió, regresando hacia ella y respirando suavemente sobre su cuello.

"O voy a dejarte allí en el suelo..."

"Kaiba..." un brillo escarlata se apoderó de sus mejillas.

"¿Alguna objeción... Kisara?"

Ella cerró los ojos, tratando de contenerse.

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Sí" y volvió a retomar aquel desafío manteniendo sus ojos con los de él y para su sorpresa le vio sonreír y más tarde otro beso se plantó en sus labios suavemente.

"¡Andando!"

Kisara tocó sus labios suavemente, sin moverse del lugar que parecía una estatua más del lugar.

"¿Vas a volver a objetar?" le miró, en aquellos ojos oscuros había algo distinto, una flama extraña que la mujer no había visto.

Ella simplemente negó y bajó la mirada avanzando hacia él, subiendo al auto blanco que les esperaba a unos cuantos metros del lugar.

Kisara estaba más que confundida, lo que había sucedido estaba más allá de los límites de lo equivocado, estaba mal pero algo muy, muy dentro de ella le gritaba, le exigía, continuar con dicho sentimiento. ¿Qué le sucedía al CEO? ¿Qué estaba mal con Seto Kaiba? ¿O acaso sólo era una pequeña aventura para él?

Seto trabajaba en su aparato portátil sin prestarle atención a la mujer, eso hizo que Kisara sintiera ira entonces volteó hacia él, tomando dicho aparato de sus manos. Sus labios se fruncieron.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Te estoy preguntando lo mismo, por favor devuélvemelo"

"No hasta que me expliques que está sucediendo..."

"Te estoy llevando a cenar ¿no es obvio? Ahora... devuélvemelo"

"No lo voy a hacer..."

"Kisara, por favor"

Y entonces ella decidió entrar a su juego, cruzando la línea entre lo prohibido y lo erróneo.

Esta vez fueron los labios de ella los que iniciaron el espectáculo. Y para su sorpresa Kaiba siguió, mordiendo los labios de la mujer juguetonamente, una emoción extraña invadiendo al CEO, un sentimiento no podía salir de su mente: esa calidez sobre su boca era conocida. Era como si volviera a encontrarse... No, fue mucho antes de que la besara por primera vez. Rodeó el cuerpo de Kisara con ambas manos y siguió besándola.

Extrañamente los dos siguieron hasta detenerse en un restaurant cercano al hotel.

"No creo que hablemos de Ishizu ¿o si?" Seto alzó una sonrisa burlona.

"Disculpa yo... no... es-"

Las manos de Seto tomaron las de ella haciendo que la mujer levantara la mirada hacia él, no hicieron falta las palabras... ella entendió lo que le daba a entender. Los dos avanzaron a un sector privado cerca de una fuente y un balcón que daba hacia la ciudad, el sonido del agua fluyendo, de las personas a la distancia y una música egipcia llenaron el salón de alegria.

"Entonces... ¿eres estudiante?"

Ella asintió.

Y así él continuó preguntando acerca de su vida, ella sonreía, sonrojándose de vez en cuando mientras respondía a sus preguntas, dejando escapar un suspiro suave y discreto. Y Seto le contó de su vida, de cómo llegó a ser el gran Seto Kaiba dueño de una corporación multimillonaria.

"Una pregunta más" llevó la copa de vino a sus labios y después de un trago la miró, "¿crees en el destino?"

"Sí"

Él sonrió suavemente y volvió a dar un pequeño trago a la copa.

"¿Tiene algo de malo?" la mujer hzo un puchero, recordando las palabras del CEO la primera vez que se encontraron cara a cara.

"No" tomó un bocado de comida, "ya no" exclamó suavemente.

Kisara sonrió, iluminando la habitación.


	12. First time ever I saw your face

**Egyptian Guitar **by_ Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter XII:** First time ever I saw your face

Las tenues líneas de luz que se colaban por la ventana despertaron al CEO que se encontraba enroscado en las sábanas, lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquella tierna mujer que yacía sobre su pecho. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y su mano, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, acaricó con dulzura esas rosadas mejillas siguiendo, suavemente, hacia aquella tersa espalda cubierta por la sábana.

Kaiba suspiró pensando en la mujer allí en sus brazos y se maldijo mentalmente; moviéndola al otro lado, rodó hacia fuera de la cama, ella simplemente murmuró algo inaudible, causando en él una suave risa, y se volteó hacia el otro lado, abrazando a una almohada.

El ojiazul rápidamente se vistió, tomando sus pertenecias y saliendo de la habitación con el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal, con mil y un palabras que intentaban formar una oración coherente. Subió a su habitación, la suite más lujosa del hotel, y corrió hacia la ducha.

El celular resonó por toda la habitación haciendo que Kisara rodara hacia el suelo, como era costumbre en ella. Un dolor intenso azotó su cabeza, maldijo una y otra vez, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados; alzando la mano sobre la mesita de noche para tomar el celular se encontró con Ishizu del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Kisara! -Exclamó la egipcia con felicidad.

Y esos sentimientos de mareos se convirtieron en culpa mientras la estudiante miraba la habitación, sus ojos inspeccionando centímetro a centímetro. Quizá había sido un sueño, una fantasía... y el alcohol había sido el causante de sus delirios. Y de la resaca.

"Ishizu..." suspiró.

-Acabo de mandarte la información que tenemos acerca de la excavación, te espero en el lobby en una hora.

"Sí, claro, doctora..." y colgó, sintiéndose aún más culpable.

Kisara se sentó sobre la cama mirando hacia el otro lado de ella, recolectando evidencia de su culpabilidad.

"Soy... una... grandísima idiota..." Dijo al estar dentro de la ducha, cayendo al suelo mientras las gotas la golpeaban poco a poco.

¿Qué le había llevado a hacer semejante cosa? ¿El alcohol o esos irresistibles ojos brillantes que el magnate multimillonario de Kaiba Corp. poseía? ¿O existía algún otro tipo de fuerza que lo empujaba hacia él? Gravedad, quizá. Era casi imposible no mirarle, no temblar al momento en que su voz se colaba dentro de sus oídos.

"¡Kisara!" La morena la abrazó, plantando un beso en la mejilla de su estudiante, la emoción en su voz, la alegría que no era característica en ella se notaban rápidamente.

"Maestra" sonrió, fingiendo esa felicidad, "acabo de leer el informe... y reconocí, quizá, parte de la Dinastía Media temprana"

"Ishizu, no me habías hablado de estar dama tan encantadora" sonrió un hombre alto, de tez morena, egipcio sin duda, con un cabello blanco y unos ojos dorados penetrantes que brillaban al momento de sonreír.

Kisara le regresó la sonrisa tímidamente, el hombre le recordaba a su amigo Bakura.

"Oh, lo siento, ella es Kisara, una estudiante destacada de mi clase, la mejor, debería decir. Kisara, él es mi hermano Marik"

"Un placer" y sacudió su mano.

Él plantó un beso en la de ella.

"El placer es mio, Kisara"

Marik tomó asiento al lado de Kisara en la camioneta mientras Ishizu seguía buscando información acerca de la nueva tumba. La ojiazul aún tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, con el estómago apunto de explotar.

"No es extraño que Ishizu no te mencionara" Marik sonrió hacia su hermana.

"La doctora es muy apasionada en su trabajo" oh, y la culpa se hacía más y más grande.

El Ishtar menor rió, asintiendo. La joven mujer estaba nerviosa, torciendo su largo cabello en una trenza mientras el egipcio le platicaba acerca de la cena-baile que estaba por venir por dicho descubrimiento, invitándola coordialmente para que fuera su pareja. Ella le regaló una cálida sonrisa, el parecido con su amigo era increíble; sintió una fuerte punzada, el filo de la realidad la atravezó: Kaiba sería, obviamente, la pareja de Ishizu.

Los ojos de Kisara se detuvieron sobre la edificación que se asomaba entre aquellas pilas y pilas de arena, egipcios trabajando en la excavación, las palabras de Ishizu eran pronunciadas en egipcio, dando órdenes y siendo informada de la situación actual de la obra; y detrás de la morena, la pequeña mujer hacía las anotaciones, tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa pero su corazón golpeaba contra el pecho tan fuerte que, quizá, le haría un hueco en él. Su garganta estaba enredada de palabras que planeaba explicarle.

Opción A) Abandonaría la obra porque era incapáz de seguirle el paso.

Opción B) Extrañaba su hogar.

No, Ishizu no dejaría que Kisara partiera de Egipto por tan... planas excusas.

"¿Kisara?"

La ojiazul levantó la mirada, se encontraban dentro de la tumba. Una agrandada y victoriosa sonrisa se encontraba en los labios de la egipcia, un brillo de orgullo irradiaba en su rostro. Una gota de sudor cruzó el rostro de Kisara.

"¿Qué opinas?" Fue la doctora quien rompió el silencio.

"Es... maravilloso... no-no tengo palabras para... describirlo" mordió sus labios, tragando ese sentimiento profundo.

La doctora asintió, avanzando unos pasos dentro de un pequeño pasillo, advirtiéndole a la otra mujer que tuviera cuidado. Kisara la siguió, unos cuantos pasos la distanciaban de la egipcia, su mente iba y venía de imágenes tan rápido como latía su corazón.

Kisara no se dio cuenta cuando el angosto pasillo se tornó oscuro.

"¿Doctora?"

Un silencio profundo, un viento helado y las frágiles luces danzantes al final del pasillo hicieron que la joven dudara de su sanidad mental. Sus pasos eran tranquilos y silenciosos mientras que un rayo de intriga recorría su cuerpo, aumentando los latidos de su corazón.

"¿Doctora?"

Sin embargo las luces frente a ella, una cantidad exagerada de velas por toda la habitación, le mostraban una escena distinta. Diferente. Y su sangre se heló. Sus labios despegándose, redondos quedaron aquellos azulados ojos.

Seto Kaiba, vestido en un traje ceremonial, alzaba unas palabras al aire mientras otras dos figuras que portaban cabezas de Anubis caminaban de un lado a otro, girando en torno a la mesa allí en medio de la habitación.

Kisara logró escuchar unas cuántas palabras, suficientes para enteder que la escena era una típica representación mortuoria, el sacerdote pronunciando las oraciones e indicaciones en el libro de los muertos.

Un fuerte golpe en su pecho la hizo caer de rodillas, un dolor llenaba su cuerpo mientras que la voz de Kaiba se iba conviertiendo en un susurro, una por una las velas fueron apagándose.

"¡No, espera! ¡Kaiba!" Alzó la mano hacia él, pidiendo ayuda.

"¡Kisara! ¡Kisara!" Una diferente voz la llamaba, unas manos clavadas fuertemente sobre sus brazos.

"Uh..." la luz penetró sus azules ojos, "¿do-doctora?"

"¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió? Cuando volteé hacie tí yacías en el suelo..."

"Creo que tropezé..."

"Estás helada" Ishizu se espantó al cubrir la frente de su estudiante con una mano.

"Estoy bien, en verdad" sonrió suavemente aunque ahora una senación de incomodidad físico la cubría.

"De acuerdo" asintió, "la presión debió afectarte, andando" la ayudó a levantarse, avanzando con ella hacia la cámara adyacente.

Allí dentro el lugar yacía en ruinas, telarañas y más pilas de arena cubrían el lugar. Al parecer había sufrido los estragos del tiempo y de los ladrones sin embargo la cámara era simplemente un señuelo y la verdadera cámara mortuoria se encontraba en otro lugar.

Kisara se aferró fuertemente del brazo de la doctora. El lugar, aunque consumido por el tiempo, era idéntico al que había presenciado minutos atrás.

"¿Qué me está pasando...?" Susurró mientras Ishizu la soltaba suavemente y miraba la cámara por primera vez, había sido abierta esta tarde, cuando la doctora iba en busca de su estudiante.

Kisara se apoyó contra una columna sintiendo la vibración de su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Kaiba Seto.

Contestar. Ignorar.

El río en sus ojos se convirtió en océano.

Ignorar.

Y decidió avanzar hacia la doctora, escuchando las indagaciones de la egipcia.


	13. Dispárame dispara

**Egyptian Guitar** by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter XIII:** Dispárame dispara

La noche en Egipto era brillante.

Una suave música llenaba las tierras de Luxor, los templos y edificaciones del lugar estaban decorados con luz y las sombras que reflejaban sobre la superficie eran magníficas.

Los invitados llegaban uno por uno.

Ishizu intercambiaba palabras con el curador y director del museo, la egipcia estaba radiante con un vestido ceñido dorado que brillaba aún más que las luces dispuestas por todas las edificiaciones, un vestido largo que llegaba a sus tobillos strapless, mostraba sus finos y tostados hombros. Su cabello largo estaba rizado suavemente y una diadema de oro, propiedad de su familia, adornaba su cabeza.

Kisara, la pequeña asistente, por otro lado, portaba un vestido azulado con brillantes plateados a unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, sobre sus hombros una chalina de seda platinada. Unos largos y finos aretes le daban un toque perfecto; su cabello estaba recogido firmemente hacia atrás y unos pequeños bucles caían al final de su cabello.

Ishizu le había dado la noche libre a Kisara quien se mantenía alejada de cualquier atención.

"Así que... aquí te escondías"

Una voz suave hizo volear a la ojiazul que se entretenía leyendo las inscripciones en las columnas y obeliscos que estaban dispuestos por la explanada de la zona.

"Oh, Marik" le regaló una sonrisa dulce.

"¡Eres toda una diosa!" El egipcio sujetó la mano de Kisara, plantándole un tierno beso.

"Gra-cias..."

El Ishtar besó su mejilla suavemente aún tomando su mano.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?"

La mirada de Kisara buscaba a Ishizu, quien aún seguía la conversación con los eruditos del museo. Una sombra de nerviosismo llenó su rostro.

"No creo que le moleste ¿o sí?" Marik volteó hacia su hermana.

"Supongo que no..."

Sin embargo la mirada de la joven no buscaba a Ishizu sino a Kaiba, el cual aún no compartía su presencia con los demás. Suspiró mentalmente, quizá sintiendo un alivio. Quizá sintiéndose estúpidamente triste.

Kisara alzó una sonrisa y asintió, siguiendo al egipcio. Al lado de ellos dos jóvenes parejas disfrutaban de la sublime música que llenaba el aire.

"¿Te gusta Egipto?" Rodeó la cintura de la mujer suavemente con un brazo, mientras que sujetaba la mano de Kisara con la otra.

"Es maravilloso... Siempre había soñado con visitarlo"

"¿Cuál ha sido tu parte favorita?"

El hotel. Aquella noche.

Kisara agitó la cabeza y un toque carmesí cubrió sus mejillas.

"No puedo... decidir"

El joven rió, sus pies moviéndose en la pista. Ambos olvidándose de su alrededor.

"Si decides quedarte un poco más... me gustaría mostrarte nuestra casa" su rostro se acercó al de ella, "es una finca a las orillas del Nilo, a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí"

"Me gustaría, quizá, sí..." Un calor volvió a golpear sus mejillas.

"Es extraño. Mi hermana jamás había dado esta oportunidad a alguien..." el joven moreno briló con una sonrisa, "...quizá fue el destino"

"Tal vez. Los dioses son buenos conmigo"

"Ahora lo entiendo" y siguió danzando con ella.

Sin saberlo eran observados por una sombra allí sentada en una de las mesas cercanas a la pista, con una bebida en la mano y en la otra el celular, los labios del CEO se fruncían amargamente al contemplarlos. Él nunca había congeniado con el hermano de Ishizu, algo no le agrada de él.

Y mucho menos ahora.

El Kaiba mayor se levantó, terminando su bebida de un solo trago y avanzó, calculando la distancia para que Kisara lo notara. Y así pasó. Ella palideció.

"Marik... ¿me darías un segundo?"

"Por supuesto" le miró con signos de interrogación sobre el rostro.

"Gracias" y corrió, perdiéndose entre las otras parejas, las cuales eran más, entre la pista.

Kisara siguió al CEO, el cual se dirigía hacia el otro lado de la explanada. Las luces aún lograban brillar y las estrellas y la luna se reflejaban sobre las aguas del río.

Kisara se detuvo. Seto estaba sobre la orilla del río com ambas manos sobre los bolsillos.

"Kaiba..." su voz fue un hilo de nerviosismo, suave y tratando de estabilizarse.

Y sin embargo él no le regaló una respuesta.

Kisara avanzó hacia él, colocándose a su lado, perdiendo la mirada sobre el río e inevitablemente sus labios se torcieron en una amplia sonrisa.

"La luna es hermosa..." fueron las palabras del CEO.

"Sí..." un suave viento cruzó el ambiente, "Kaiba, yo-"

"Deberíamso volver" sus ojos, un azul profundo, se cruzaron con aquellos de diamante, dulces y brillantes.

Mantuvieron la mirada por unos minutos que parecieron horas hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Ambos ansiosos, desesperados, como el último beso que le da la esposa a su marido que va a combatir a la guerra. Así eran sus besos.

Kisara se separó de él, un pequeño brillo lluvioso entre sus ojos.

"No puedes..."

Kaiba levantó la mirada hacia le cielo, sus labios fruncidos en descontento.

"No me hagas esto, por favor"

Él volvió a no decir palabra alguna. Kisara alargó un suspiro al aire, regalándole una sonrisa frágil, a punto de romperse.

"Volvamos"

Sus pasos fueron tranquilos, lentos, disfrutando el aire, el ambiente y la compañía allí a su lado. Kisara sujetaba sus manos sobre el pecho mientras el aire crecía.

Ishizu bailaba al lado de su hermano, riendo suavemente. Kaiba fijó sus ojos sobre ellos y sus labios se torcieron, nuevamente, en disgusto. Kisara observó a los hermanos, y otro golpe de culpa atravezó su pecho.

Kaiba suspiró y simplemente avanzó hacia Ishizu.

Kisara simplemente alzó una pequeña sonrisa y se perdió entre los invitados, alejándose lo más posible de ellos, refugiándose en la calma a la orilla del río. Unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"¿Es una costumbre tuya ocultarte?"

Marik avanzó hacia ella, una suave sonrisa se apagó al verla.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Oh, yo, sólo... no es nada... emoción"

El rostro de Marik se cubrió con preocupación.

"¿Te sientes mal? ¿Sucede algo?"

"No, sólo... No es nada" sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Ven... volvamos"

Ambos regresaron, Marik sujetando el brazo de Kisara.

"Hacen una linda pareja" La ojiazul alzó la mirada hacia Ishizu y Kaiba.

"Hmmm..." Un puchero cruzó sus labios.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Nada" volvió a sonreír, "te traeré un poco de agua" el egipcio besó la frente de Kisara y se alejó.

Kisara suspiró, perdiendo su mirada en la danzante pareja.

La mirada de Seto estaba perdida, debatiéndose entre mil un demonios allí en su mente.

"¿Seto?" alzó una ceja, "¿Algún problema? Has estado distante toda la noche..."

"Problemas con el nuevo programa, es todo"

Ishizu asintió, bailando en sus brazos.

Los ojos del CEO se cruzaron nuevamente con aquellos cristalinos. Y una visión golpeó al ojiazul. Ishizu ya no se encontraba más en sus brazos, las personas a su alrededor habían desparecido, y el sol luchaba para salir entre el horizonte. El viento era fresco, levantando la arena suavemente.

El ruido de unas risas hicieron que Kaiba volteara hacia atrás y, como si fuese una proyección, una joven le atravesó el cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, Kisara corría entre la arena, mientras él mismo iba detrás de ella.

"¡Ten cuidado, o vas a caerte!" Y la sujetó del brazo antes de que la joven mujer encontrara el suelo.

Ella sonrió, una amplia sonrisa. Enorme y brillante.

Seto los miró. Y aún así no lo creía.

"Kisara..." el sacerdote sonrió.

"Nada malo va a pasarme... si estás conmigo"

"Cásate conmigo"

"¿Qué?"

Ishizu lo miraba extrañada.

"¿Qué?" Seto volvió su mirada hacia ella.

"¿Lo dices... de verdad?"

Seto miró hacia Ishizu quien conversaba con Kisara sobre unos asuntos de la inauguración que se llevaría en algunos días. Entonces descubrió que la mirada de la ojiazul se volvió opaca, y su cuerpo tembló.

"Con permiso..." y apresuró su paso lejos de ellos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

"¿Seto?" la egipcia sonrió suavemente, "¡Sí!" y cubrió el cuerpo de Kaiba fuertemente.

El CEO se maldijo mentalmente.


	14. Ka

**Egyptian Guitar **by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter XIV:** Ka

Bakura se congeló sobre la sala, una lata de verduras sobre su mano, una cuchara allí en la boca. Una gota de sudor corriendo en su frente.

El pequeño gato de Kisara lo observaba desde el sillón, su esponjada cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, aquellos redondos ojos trabados sobre el peliblanco que comenzaba a retroceder lentamente. El gato maulló suavemente, en tono de burla. Según Bakura.

El joven periodista salió de la sala sin perderse del radar de aquel gato, caminando en el pasillo hacia el estudio.

El estudio era un lugar tranquilo y lleno de organización, unas cuántas plantas y llena de fotos y recuerdos sobre la pared que era un estampado de gris. Unas cortinas decoraban la ventana que daba la vista hacia la ciudad, una hermosa vista a las lucecitas que comenzaban a adornar los edificios y las calles, el sol muriendo sobre el horizonte.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios hasta que escuchó unos pequeños soniditos en la puerta.

Unas garras tratando de avanzar.

Otra gota de sudor cruzó por su frente.

"¡Ka, basta!" Suspiró Bakura, sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

Un maullido.

"Oh, vámos, Ka, tengo trabajo" y encendió la lap para conectarse con su mundo.

Suspiró al abrir su correo, aún seguía vacío. Bueno, allí las noticias que llegaban seguía apilándose en su bandeja, pero no había ningún mail de su amiga.

URGENTE. REDACCIÓN.

Le acababa de llegar un correo que rápidamente abrió. Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Ishizu Ishtar comprometida con el CEO Seto Kaiba...

El Ryou dejó escapar un suspiro largo y lento.

Sus ojos viajaron hacia la ventana.

"Kisara..."

Miau.

Bakura tembló nuevamente.

"¡Ka!"

El gato sentía la necesitada de estar junto a alguien, su carácter era extraño para ser un gato. Y más bien era parecido al de su dueña. Ka quería estar cerca de la persona más cercana de Kisara. Y esa era Bakura.

Por desgracia de él.

El peliblanco suspiró, avanzando hacia la puerta para abrirla, el gato lo miró y después sus patas lo llevaron hacia el sillón dispuesto detrás de la mesa de trabajo de Bakura.

"De acuerdo... pero no quiero más interrupciones... Tengo mucho trabajo ¿de acuerdo?"

El gato simplemente lo miraba.

"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo hablándole a un gato?"

Y volvió a tomar asiento, limpiando la historia para la publicación de mañana.


	15. It's all coming back to me

**Egyptian Guitar** by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter XV:** It's all coming back to me

Kisara se había encerrado en su habitación del hotel, las luces de afuera golpeaban en su ventanal mientras las cortinas volaban suavemente gracias al viento.

La joven mujer se dejó caer sobre la cama, tratando de ahogar sus suaves llantos. En verdad había sido una tonta, dejándose llevar por sus emociones, por aquel hombre, por aquella hermosa y rara sonrisa que le daba vida a esos labios. ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué le llevó al CEO a jugar con ella? Y más importante aún ¿qué le llevó a ella a aceptar al Kaiba en su vida y en sus labios?

Suspiró.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Y la verdad Kisara no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, su garganta estaba rota en lágrimas. Tomando el celular de la bolsa la ojiazul se sorprendió, era el mismo Seto Kaiba quien le llamaba. Y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada, y con algo de dolor.

Sus dedos tocaron la pantalla, apagando el celular y lanzándolo sobre la silla al otro lado de la habitación. Entonces dejó que sus lágrimas brotaran sobre la almohada, tratando de buscar algún alivio.

A la mañana siguiente fue despertada por un sonido en la puerta.

Kisara, a regañadientes, se levantó de la cama, la sábana enredada sobre sus piernas, su cabello estaba revuelto y aquél pálido rostro era un manejo de cansancio. Llevando su mano a la perilla la abrió, encontrándose con una reluciente y alegre Ishizu quien cambió su rostro al verla.

"¿Kisara?" Un hilo de preocupación se tejió en su voz.

"Uh... creo que... tomé de más..."

La doctora rió suavemente, algo que nunca había escuchado Kisara.

"Puedo verlo... ¿En verdad... estás bien?"

"Sí, sólo... la resaca... física y moral..."

La egipcia asintió.

"Faltan dos días para develar la tumba al público, me gustaría que estuvieras allí, así que no tomes más de la cuenta"

"Gracias..."

"Y... otra cosa más" sus ojos brillaron.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Sí, bueno, no... Tal vez..." otra sonrisa cruzó su rostro, "me gustaría que te quedaras para mi boda... Será al día siguiente de la develación, decidimos que fuera aquí"

"Uhh... yo, bueno... es que..."

"La verdad ya hablé con tus profesores... ellos están de acuerdo"

"Ah... es... de-de acuerdo"

"Gracias" y la abrazó, como una hermana mayor abraza a su pequeña hermana, "gracias..."

"De nada, doctora"

"De acuerdo... Ahora es tiempo de trabajar. Por cierto, mandé el informe que hiciste de la tumba al curador y quedó encantado, le gustaría publicarlo y añadir tus comentarios a la exhibición"

Esta vez los ojos de Kisara se abrieron de par en par, brillando.

"¿Lo dice en verdad?"

"Así es"

"Oh, yo, yo... no sé que decir-"

La egipcia levantó una mano al aire, sonriendo.

"Te lo mereces. Entonces... te veré para la cena en la oficina, ¿de acuerdo? Irán algunos viejos amigos, y mi hermano está encantado con tener tu compañía" y le guiñó un ojo, dando media vuelta, desapareciendo en el pasillo.

La ojiazul cerró la puerta trás de sí, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Bravo, Kisara...!"

Pasó allí unos minutos apoyada sobre la puerta. Y finalmente decidió tomar una ducha, necesaria y larga. Eligió un vestido aqua con un cinturón blanco y café que resaltaban su cuerpo, unas zapatillas de mezclilla y una bolsa negra sobre el hombro; su cabello estaba suelto, revuelto al aire, dándole un aire fresco y juvenil. Tan encantador y hermoso.

Sus pasos la llevaron lejos del hotel, su cabeza estaba llena de fechas y datos históricos pues trataba de olvidar a ese ser de ojos azules y profundos. Un suspiro, Otro suspiro. Otro más.

Levantando la vista se encontró en la entrada de un viejo mercado, y de nuevo se vio envuelta en aromas extravagantes, de aquella lengua fuerte y tan diferente a la suya. Avanzó por aquellos angostos pasillos, maravillada por la vista. Tanta cultura en un pequeño lugar.

Un puesto le llamó la atención, unas piezas egipcias de las épocas faraónicas adornaban unas mesas dispuestas en el local. Allí se encontraban bustos de faraones como Tuthankamon, Nefertiti, Ramsés II, incluso Set I, y de dioses, también obeliscos con tallados al pedido.

"Nos encontramos de nuevo" sonrió una voz familiar.

"Marik"

"Ayer te escapaste de mi"

"Disculpa, bebí de más... y tuve que... llamar un taxi"

"Yo te hubiese podido llevar, no hubiera sido molestia alguna"

"Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta"

Marik sujetó su mano, plantando un beso en ella. Las mejillas de la mujer se tornaron carmesí.

"¿Este es tu negocio?"

"Sí" el orgullo inflamó su sonrisa, "Ishtar's Relics, nosotros hacemos imitaciones al pedido, incluso hacemos bustos de los clientes, lo que nos pidan"

"Es muy original, me agrada"

"¡Gracias! ¿Te agrada algo?"

"Todo es muy hermoso, la verdad" miraba de un lado al otro, observado detalladamente los objetos dispuestos sobre el local.

Uno de ellos le llamó la atención. Un dragón que se alzaba sobre los rayos del dios Ra. Unos jeroglíficos extraños que no podía leer pues estaban muy dañados.

"Oh, eso..." Marik se acercó a ella, "es una réplica que Ishizu encontró hace tiempo, antes de que volviera a Domino... Es de aquella época cuando el faraón misterioso gobernaba. Es una representación de la batalla de las sombras"

"¡Wow!" Sus ojos se abrieron, un brillo apareció en ellos.

"Puedo hacer uno para ti, si gustas" sonrió.

"Eso me gustaría mucho, en verdad. Gracias"

"Con gusto"

Un cliente apareció en el local, Marik rápidamente avanzó hacia él, disculpándose de Kisara. Ella simplemente asintió, registrando el lugar con tranquilidad. Sus ojos tragando cada detalle en las figuras. Entonces sus ojos azulados se toparon con una estatuilla que reconoció rápidamente: Un disco de Ra. Su boca se abrió en asombro, ésta no era una reproducción, era la verdadera.

Marik llegó a su lado, había tenido una venta exitosa. Y su rostro cambió al verla, alzando un suave suspiro.

"No tenías que enterarte de esta manera"

"¿Por qué?"

"Ser cuidador de tumbas... tener una hermana que se dedica cien por ciento a la preservación de la cultura... ¿Por qué no? Al menos estoy fuera del ojo de la policía... Es una lástima, de verdad"

"Marik..." un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

"Lo siento" en verdad, un halo de tristeza iluminó el rostro del peliblanco, "sígueme"

"¡NO!"

Pero el Ishtar era más fuerte que la mujer, él la sujetó, tapando su boca con una mano fuertemente, y tirando su bolsa hacia el otro lado. Rápidamente la llevó dentro de la tienda, pidiendo a dos de sus asistentes que vigilaran la tienda. Empujó a la mujer dentro de un camión, el cual cerró detrás de ella, y comenzó a moverse unos segundos después.

"¡Marik, déjame salir, Marik!" La mujer golpeaba fuertemente el camión, "¡Marik!"

Y por fin, después de algunos minutos, que parecieron interminables para Kisara, el camión se detiene. La joven mujer pudo escuchar unas voces que hablaban en egipcio sin embargo no pudo escucharlas claramente.

"Sólo yo puedo meterme en este tipo de problemas..." suspiró.

"Lo siento, Kisara, sígueme..." Marik abrió la puerta del camión.

"¿A dónde me vas a llevar?" La ojiazul trató de sonar impotente, que su miedo no se reflejara en ella.

"Sólo sígueme, descuida, nada te sucederá"

Marik la ayudó a bajarse del lugar, apretando su muñeca fuertemente para que la mujer no escapara. Kisara observó que se encontraban lejos del Cairo, sólo las luces del camión y de las estrellas adornaban el paisaje. También pudo notar la presencia de otros dos hombres, uno alto y moreno que sobresalía por su altura, y otro que usaba una capucha oscura, quizá del tamaña de Marik.

"Marik, por favor..."

Pero el peliblanco se quedó mudo, caminando con ella.

"Lo siento"

Avanzaron a una caverna, allí dentro había otro hombre que sujetaba una antorcha agachó la cabeza al encontrarse con Marik, él simplemente asintió al gesto. Kisara se dio cuenta rápidamente de que era una tumba olvidada.

Un visión cruzó su mente con rapidez. Era la voz de aquel hombre que tenía parecido con Kaiba.

"¡No, Kisara!" esperó el momento adecuado cuando Marik aflojó su agarre en su brazo, corriendo lejos de él.

Unas antorchas adornaban el lugar, dispuestas sobre los pasillos, la joven las tiraba al suelo mientras iba adentrándose en la tumba. La voz de Marik se hacía cada vez más y más suave. Entonces sintió como caía y simplemente cerró los ojos pero no logró sentir el fondo.

"¿Kisara?"

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de una joven de piel morena y cabello revuelto y rubio. En sus pequeñas manos había un pequeño bastón de oro.

"¡Creo que mi magia te golpeó muy fuerte!"

"Uhmm..."

"¿Te duele algo?"

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Kisara?" Mana ladeó su cabeza, mirándola con preocupación, "creo que... el golpe te afectó... ¡Perdóname!"

"¿Me conoces?"

"Uh... Mejor te llevo a casa..." con cuidado levantó a la mujer de ojos azules y caminó con ella.

"Gra-gracias..."

La pequeña Mana la llevó hacia una bella casa dispuesta sobre una pequeña colina que se alzaba a la orilla del río Nilo, era una casa grande y blanca con decoraciones de loto en las columnas, una bella puerta de oro y lapizlázuli adornaba la entrada, allí había un estanque y un puñado de patos graznando sobre el agua.

"¡¿SETH?!"

Kisara descansó sobre los cojines de la sala, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas y su visión se encontraba borrosa, ¿dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Y Marik?

"Ughh..."

Mana pidió a los sirvientes agua y miel, mientras corría para buscar a Seth. El sumo sacerdote se encontraba orando.

"¡SETH!"

El sacerdote suspiró.

"Mana ¿cuántas veces-"

"¡Es Kisara!"

Seth se levantó rápidamente, avanzando hacia la aprendiz de hechichero de la cohorte del faraón.

"¿Qué le sucedió, dónde está ella?" Y aún así, con el peso de la preocupación, logró que su voz sonara tan fría como siempre.

"En la sala, estábamos jugando y yo-" su voz volvió a cortarse bajo la mirada del sacerdote quien caminaba hacia la sala.

Mana bajó la mirada y avanzó detrás de Seth quien ya se encontraba al lado de su esposa.

"¿Kisara?"

Esa voz familiar tan diferente de la Seto Kaiba.

"Set-" le miró, el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

"¿Ahora qué sucedió?"

Sin embargo lo único que la mujer hizo fue abrazarlo con fuerza, y todas esas lágrimas que habían manchado su almohada en su hotel ahora estallaban de felicidad al estar a su lado.

"¿Kisara?"

"Sólo... sólo quédate así... Por favor..."

El sacerdote rodeó el cuerpo de la mujer con suavidad, suspirando y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, plantándole un beso en la frente.

"Aquí estaré siempre..."


	16. No lo beses

**Egyptian Guitar** by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter XVI:** No lo beses

Aún era temprano cuando Ishizu se levantó, una sonrisa, tal vez costumbrista, se asomó en mis labios al momento en que ella volteó hacia mi. Sí, torció los labios en disgusto al ver que me encontraba en la silla frente a la cama con la laptop en mi regazo.

"¿Seto?"

"Son sólo unos detalles" y volví a alzar otra sonrisa, "Mokuba se está ocupando del resto y quiero tenerlo listo antes de que él venga"

Ishizu asintió.

"¿Te gustaría desayunar?"

Mis ojos se levantaron de la pantalla hacia aquella quien sería mi esposa en unos días, y simplemente asentí. Ella se encaminó al baño para tomar una ducha después de plantarme un suave beso en mis labios.

Suspiré.

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Casarme?

Con cuidado dejé la laptop en la pequeña mesita, caminando hacia el balcón. El sol ya estaba arriba y unas cuantas nubes le cubrían. Esa noche estaba decidido a terminar con ella. Pero algo se interpuso en el camino, ese extraño sentimiento en el pecho hizo que me concentrara en alguien más. En ella. En esos suaves ojos donde se refleja el cielo, esos dulces labios durazno y piel de seda. En Kisara.

Gracias a Ishizu conocí a Kisara. Y si estuviéramos en otra posición, Ishizu diría que es el destino. Así conocí a Ishizu, ella hablando de el destino.

Esos extraños sueños... Kisara estaba en ellos. Siempre estuvo allí para mi.

"¿Seto?"

Era la voz de Ishizu detrás de mi, sus típicas ropas elegantes y sobrias. Ella es toda una mujer de negocios.

"Necesitaba algo de aire"

"¿Me disculpas un momento? Iré a ver como está Kisara"

Un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo, nunca podré olvidar su rostro el momento en que pronuncié esas palabras. Asentí, retomando mi postura.

"Te esperaré en el lobby"

Ishizu sonrió, saliendo de la habitación.

'Cásate conmigo', esas palabras no eran para Ishizu. 'Terminamos', esa era la palabra para Ishizu.

"Kisara..." suspiré con el recuerdo de aquella enigmática mujer en la mente, su sonrisa, aquella línea curvada en sus labios, delgados y expresivos.

Con cada paso que daba su recuerdo me iba consumiendo. Y un terrible dolor se clavó en mi pecho, era algo extraño, algo que jamás había sentido antes. Era como gravedad.

Decidí esperar a Ishizu en nuestro lugar acostumbrado, mirando a las personas que iban y venían. En mi mente volvía a aparecer ella. Una y otra vez esa sonrisa, su voz... Suspiré. ¿Cómo decirle... No, cómo explicarle a Ishizu todo esto?

Las cosas se me había escapado de las manos.

Unas manos rodearon mis hombros. Levantado la mirada me encontré con aquella egipcia, tuve que alzar una suave sonrisa.

"¿Y cómo está ella?" Tuve que contener mis emociones, preguntando con cortesía.

Mi corazón latió más fuerte mientras Ishizu reía suavemente.

"Puede estar mejor, pero está bien"

Y contuve un suspiro, asintiendo. Ambos salimos del lobby hacia el auto que no esperaba, éste tomó el acostumbrado camino hacia un restaurant que se encontraba cerca del museo. Uno lujoso y extravagante.

"¿Qué opinas de Kisara?" Comentó Ishizu mientras miraba la carta, había una sonrisa extraña en sus labios. Incluso su voz era misteriosa.

"¿Huh?" enmarqué una ceja.

"Es una buena chica ¿no?"

"Muy..." hermosa, la verdad, "enamorada de su trabajo".

"Me gustaría ofrecerle un trabajo aquí"

¡Diablos!

"Además..." le dio un pequeño trago a su té, "Marik está interesado en ella..."

¿Marik...?

"Ya veo..."

¿Kisara con Marik? ¡Nunca!

"Bueno, es sólo un presentimiento"

"¿Destino?"

"Pensé que no te gustaban esas cosas" y rió a carcajadas, algo extraño en ella.

"Bueno, estoy acostumbrado"

No. La verdad es que tenía ganas de gritar, de aclarar la situación y sin embargo estaba cobardemente escudado en la excusa de no encontrar un tiempo perfecto.

Pero este era el tiempo perfecto ¿no?

"Ishizu, tengo algo que-"

Un sonido me hizo determe, los ojos de Ishizu rodaron hacia su bolsa. Suspiré, estaba tan cerca.

Mi mente se cerró, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

"¡Sí, claro, pero regresen a tiempo!"

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"Nada..."

"Ishizu"

"¡Oh, te lo dije!" sonrió ampliamente, "Kisara acompañará a Marik a Dubai por unos negocios de mi hermano" y sus palabras se desvanacieron en mis oídos.

Rabia, sí. Un profundo sentimiento incontrolable de celos... Sí. ¿Kisara y Marik? No, existía algo más aquí. Ella jamás lo haría... ella... ¿Me amaba? ¿Me quería?

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Soy un hombre de negocios y sé cuando aceptar un trato. Y este trato de Kisara con Marik no lo acepto. Nunca había confiado en el otro Ishtar.

Pero Kisara se merecía felicidad.

Y mi compañía no era exactamente la felicidad pura.

"¿Estás... feliz?"

"Mi hermano siempre ha estado solo. Y Kisara es la pareja perfecta para él"

No, Ishizu, Kisara no es la pareja perfecta de Marik.

Y yo no soy la tuya.

"Tenemos que hablar..." descubrí que mi voz se volvió oscura, extraña.

"Claro, por supuesto" sonrió dulcemente mientras la comida llegaba.

"Es... una larga historia"

"Tenemos toda la tarde antes de la cena. Aunque supongo que si mi hermano ni Kisara estarán aquí... no tendremos cena"

"Es... acerca del prototipo" fingí una sonrisa.

Aclaremos el asunto: Kisara podía ser feliz con alguien más, aunque ese alguien fuera Marik. Y yo siemplemente me apartaría de su vida. No más engaños, no más juegos.


	17. Inmortal

**Egyptian Guitar **by _Kaiba Kisara_

_Seré inmortal porque vivo en tu destino..._

**Chapter XVII:** Inmortal

El sumo sacerdote sostenía la mano de Kisara suavemente mientras ella aún yacía en cama, habían pasado varias horas desde que su esposa se había desmayado en sus brazos.

Suspiró, ésta era la última vez que permitía a Kisara practicar magia con Mana. Volvió a suspirar pues sabía que ella encontraría una manera de hacerlo.

Los ojos de Kisara se abrieron con lentitud, tratando de no recibir la luz directamente. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y comenzaba a arderle, como si una flama cubriera su rostro.

"Uh, uh, ouch..."

"Tranquila, con cuidado..."

Kisara miró a su alrededor, frotando sus ojos con ambas manos, como una niña pequeña que acababa de despertar. Rodeó la habitación con los ojos soltando un sonidito de sorpresa. ¡Entonces no había sido un sueño!

"¿Dónde estoy, qué pasó?"

"Estás en casa" el sacerdote frunció los labios, mirándola detenidamente, "¿Kisara?"

"Yo... oh..." se llevó las manos a la cabeza, recordando lo que había sucedido.

Aquellas imágenes iban y venían, primero Ishizu la había invitado a Egipto entonces se había enamorado de Seto pero él iba a casarse con la doctora. Ese día había salido del hotel y se encontró con Marik pero éste tenía negocios ilegales y ella lo había descubierto, así que corrió y corrió hasta que... bueno, había llegado allí.

"¿Qué me pasó?"

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber..." Seth cruzó los brazos, mirándola con un poco de reproche y el resto de preocupación, "Mana me contó que estaban jugando... Kisara ¿cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que no intentes hacer lo que Mana hace?"

"Lo siento..." Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

Seth suspiró.

"Pero... es sólo que... yo..." ¿Cómo explicarle a aquella persona que tenía un gran parecido con Kaiba que no era de ese tiempo, que tenía que volver? Y volvería sólo para ser testigo de la boda de Ishizu y a Kaiba.

"¿Si?"

"No, nada..." sonrió suavemente.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

La dulzura en la voz de Seth sorprendió a Kisara. Allí había amor, calidez, preocupación... En esa firme pero delicada voz había un hogar, una historia de amor. La historia de amor que Kisara quería vivir cada día hasta su último suspiro.

"Mejor, gracias..." asintió suavemente.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"No, gracias. Sólo... sólo quédate conmigo ¿si?"

"Sabes que me quedaría contigo aunque no lo pidieras"

Unas pequeñas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas sin que se diera cuenta haciendo que Seth las limpiara con cuidado, su toque fue delicado y cálido, como unas suaves plumas rosando sus mejillas.

"¿Kisara, qué está pasando?" Y la preocupación del sacerdote se hacía más evidente.

"Nada, nada..."

No, la verdad era que le pasaba todo.

La ojiazul se aferró del cuerpo de Seth con fuerza, sollozando suavemente. Quizá éste era el destino, quizá por eso fue que se enamoró de Seto... para regresar en el tiempo y volverle a ver. Quizá... pero sabía que apenas comenzaba la historia. Y que era injusto. Éste no era su tiempo ni época. Suspiró.

"Tengo que... confesarte algo" se apartó de él mordiendo sus labios, ahogando esas terribles ganas de besarlo.

"Estás comenzando a asustarme"

"No soy... Kisara. Bueno sí... pero no"

Seth arqueó una ceja, frunciendo los labios.

"No soy... de Egipto. Vengo de un lugar llamado Domino City..."

Él se dedicaba a mirarle. Había cierta tranquilidad en su rostro, paciencia y ternura.

"No soy de esta época"

"Entoces es por es que actúas de una manera extraña" suspiró aliviado.

"Quizá..." bajó la mirada, "no sé por qué estoy aquí, o cómo regresar... ni mucho menos sé cómo llegué"

"Tal vez Mahado pueda ayudarte. En verdad ¿te sientes bien?"

"Sí, gracias..."

"Te dejaré descansar" dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"Gracias..."

Él asintió con coordialidad, caminando lejos de ella hacia la salidad, el lugar era de ensueño, Kisara podría conocer más de la cultura egipcia y de su pasado sin embargo su espíritu estaba fatigado. Y lo que deseaba era regresar a casa, huir lejos de Kaiba, huir de todo lo que vivió a su lado.

"Una pregunta..."

Kisara levantó la mirada hacia él.

Allí frente a ella estaba la persona que se había robado su corazón. Bueno, la versión de Seto en el pasado. Sus ropas le hacía ver un poco más alto y atlético, todavía conservaba el poder en su voz, sin embargo su piel era más oscura pero en su mirada aún permanecían esos brillos azulados de los que Kisara se enamoró.

"Dime"

"¿Nos conocemos en tu época?"

Ella sonrió suavemente.

"Sí. Y muy bien"

Él asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro; alejándose con una leve y satisfactoria sonrisa.

Kisara se levantó de la cama, avanzando hacia el balcón que tenía la vista más hermosa de todas. Una vista hacia el río Nilo, el hilo de agua que cruzaba frente a sus ojos era alumbrado por el sol que se ocultaba a lo lejos, una fragancia extraña, ese aroma que cabalgaba con el viento era el mismo que le atormentaba en sus sueños.

Sin embargo deseaba estar al lado del Seto Kaiba del que se enamoró.

"Seto..."

De ese Seto Kaiba que iba a casarse con Ishizu.

Suspiró y decidió contemplar la vista que los dioses le regalaban. Entonces no sintió el momento en el que su cuerpo simplemente se dejó deslizar, ni cuándo sus ojos se cerraron, quedándose dormida en el piso del balcón.

Pero al despertar estaba de vuelta en la cama, una jarra de agua fresca y un platón de frutas yacían en una pequeña mesita, la ojiazul sonrió suavemente llevándose un higo a los labios, terminándoselo a mordidas. Lavó su rostro, saliendo de la habitación en busca de una manera de volver a casa.

"¡Allí estás, buenos días!" Mana corrió a abrazarla, diciendo entre llanto lo mucho que lo sentía.

La joven recordó su nombre

"¡Mana, tranquila, tranquila! Estoy bien, ¿no me ves?"

"Lo siento, ¡oh, Seto estaba tan enojado conmigo!"

"Tranquila..." y limpió las lágrimas que caían como cascadas de sus ojos.

A unas cuantas habitaciones Mahado se había encontrado con Seth a petición del sacerdote, quien le había llamado con urgencia. Mahado era uno de los cercanos del faraón, de su círculo de confianza, era el hechizero y guardián del faraón.

"¿Entonces... estás diciendo que... Kisara no es Kisara?"

"No el de esta época, al menos"

El mago miró a Seth quien no tendría una razón de mentir.

"No creo que Mana sea la responsable de este suceso... Pero creo que ella está aquí por alguna razón, ¿te dijo que sucedió?"

"No"

Mahado se llevó una mano al rostro, suspirando. La verdad Seth sólo estaba ocupado y preocupado por la salud y seguridad de Kisara.

"¿Puedo... verla?"

"Por supuesto..." asintió, y llamando a uno de sus sirvientes le pidió que trajera a Kisara lo más pronto posible.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos. Así eran ellos, el silencio de uno lo entendía el otro.

"¿Crees que sea una trampa?"

"No lo creo" el sacerdote se cruzó de brazos. Kisara, al menos pudo verlo en sus ojos, no se prestaría a ese tipo de acciones.

"¿Llamaste por mi?" sonrió suavemente al sacerdote allí sentado, entró sin darse cuenta de la presencia del mago al otro lado de la habitación.

"Sí" asintió, mirando fijamente a Mahado el cual estudiaba la situación.

La mirada de Kisara se cruzó con la de Mahado, retrocediendo. Algo en él se le hacía familiar. Sin embargo reconoció no haberlo visto en sus sueños.

"Kisara, él es Mahado. Él es el hechizero del faraón y amigo íntimo"

Mahado la seguía mirando, los ojos de Kisara se relajaron suavemente tras las palabras de Seth, repentinamente se levantó de su lugar, estudiando a la mujer. El brillo en ella era diferente a la esposa del sacerdote.

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí, pequeña?"

"Es... una larga historia"

Y así comenzó a relatarles todo desde las visiones que la acosaban diariamente hasta su llegada a Egipto, omitiendo el detalle de la boda de Kaiba e Ishizu.

"Entonces... ¿puedes ayudarme a volver?"

Mahado la contempló por varios segundos antes de asentir.

"No"

Seth frunció los labios, era un descontento que no pudo evitar enmascarar. Mahado simplemente sonrió suavemente, avanzando hacia ella y colocando sus manos en los hombros de la mujer.

"Tú tienes algo que hacer aquí... Y por eso no puedes irte. Incluso si lo quisiera mi magia no es tan poderosa para hacerlo"

Kisara asintió.

"Gracias"

El mago se volteó hacia Seth, sus ojos le hablaron y simplemente salió de la habitación, seguido del sacerdote.

"¿Y mi esposa?"

"Ella es tu esposa, Seth"

"Ella no es mi esposa, Mahado"

"Es la misma esencia... sólo que con diferentes recuerdos"

Seth asintió.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Ante todo... proteger al faraón" y alzó unas palabras al aire, una plegaria a los dioses.

"Sí..."

"Qué los dioses te bendigan, Seth. A tí y a Kisara"

"Qué los dioses estén de tu lado, Mahado"

Así partió el mago con dos guardias cuidándole y Mana detrás de él. La pequeña aprendiz se despidió de Seth alzando una mano tímidamente al aire. Seth sonrió con suavidad, regresando a su casa.

"Entonces... ¿por cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?"

"No lo sabemos, Mahado piensa que llegaste para hacer algo aquí"

Seth avanzó hacia el pasillo de regreso a su estudio pero la voz de Kisara lo detuvo.

"Por favor... no me odies porque ella no está aquí"

"No podría odiarte... no hoy ni en un futuro"

Ella sonrió suavemente, la misma sonrisa que su esposa dibujaba en sus labios. Seth entró más tranquilo a su estudio, prendiendo un suave incienso para relajarse hasta que, minutos después, uno de los guardias entró abruptamente.

"¡Mensaje urgente del faraón!"

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron como platos al leer el mensaje.

Egipto estaba en guerra.


	18. Intoxicated

**Egyptian Guitar **by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter XVIII:** Intoxicated

Seto Kaiba caminó con Ishizu de regreso al hotel, la ciudad de noche estaba llena de luces de locales que contaban una historia llena de pasado y presente. Ishizu disfrutaba de esas caminatas, una sonrisa en su rostro.

La habitación ya estaba hecha, impecablemente limpia. Ishizu decidió tomar otro baño mientras Seto aprovechó para salir por su cuenta.

Era extraño no estar cerca de la ojiazul.

Avanzó por las escaleras hasta que se detuvo en el piso de la ojiazul, llevando su mano hacia la puerta de la mujer y, sorprendentemente, ésta se encontraba abierta. El lugar estaba limpio, ordenado. Sin embargo su celular se encontraba allí en la cama, el CEO tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Kisara jamás saldría sin él.

Seto salió de la habitación mientras comenzaba a hablar por su celular.

"Sí... Necesito la información de Marik Ishtar... y su ubicación. También de con quién se encuentra. Y que sea lo más pronto posible" y guardó el aparato en su bolsillo.

Regresó a la habitación encontrándose con Ishizu en la cama, suavemente se recostó a su lado, mirando hacia el balcón, las cortinas bailaban suavemente por la brisa nocturna.

Y de su mente no podía alejarse el recuerdo la Kisara, de aquella noche juntos. De su suave cuerpo junto al suyo.

Intentó con desesperación dormirse pero lo único que lograba era dar vueltas en la cama, despertando a Ishizu.

"¿Seto, qué sucede?"

"No puedo dormir"

"Eso es evidente pero ¿qué te pasa?"

"Intento decidir algo"

"Seto..." suspiró, recostándose a su lado.

"Duerme..." acarició su cabello y pudo notar la diferencia entre el cabello oscuro de Ishizu con el celeste de Kisara.

Así como pudo notar la diferencia entre ella y su prometida. Kisara era dulce, suave pero elegante, con esa pizca de inocencia. Ishizu era recta, firme y tranquila. Quizá como Kaiba, versión mujer.

El CEO pudo cerrar los ojos, hundiéndose en sus sueños, pensando que la mujer a su lado era Kisara.

Entonces escuchó su voz riendo, ambos estaban rodeados por un pequeño estanque, sus ropas eran diferentes, egipcias. Avanzó hacia ella, tomándola en sus brazos para cubrirla de besos y caricias. Allí fue cuando el celular del CEO comenzó a sonar, despertándolo y causándole un amargo sabor en la boca.

"Uh" Ishizu se volteó, acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

"Seto Kaiba" contestó, un poco de mal humor asomándose en su voz, "¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Estás seguro? ¡Gracias!"

"¿Algún problema?"

"Ishizu... tenemos que hablar..."

"Uhmmm..." la egipcia se sentó observando a Kaiba quien se vestía rápidamente, "¿vas a irte? ¿Qué sucede?"

Seto se maldijo mentalmente.

"Ishizu..." tuvo que tranquilizarse para no salir corriendo, "todo... Escucha yo... no puedo con esto, tengo que contarte la verdad"

Y fue así como Seto le contó desde que se encontró con Kisara en el museo. Una entrada fría, en ese entonces en verdad no quería conocerla pero algo dentro de él le gritaba saber más de ella. Y así fue como consiguió toda la información de la peliazul. Entonce empezó a decirle cómo se fue enamorando de ella.

Los ojos de la egipcia seguían clavados fijamente en Seto, sin poder creerlo.

"No fue planeado, Ishizu... Ella aparecía en mis sueños"

"¿Qué?"

"Ella aparecía en mis sueños. Llámale destino o no sé... pero simplemente así fue"

Ishizu simplemente estaba tratando de unir toda la información que Seto le había dicho en una sola oración.

"La amas... y eso no ha cambiado desde entonces"

Seto volteó hacia ella, confundido.

"Ella siempre ha estado a tu lado... Ella es tu destino. Es por eso que no tenía ninguna visión"

"Aquí es donde se supone deberías gritarme"

"Quizá..." lo miró a los ojos fijamente, "¿qué sucede?"

"Kisara no está con Marik. Está desaparecida desde esta mañana"

"Pero Marik dijo-"

"Quizá tu hermano tenga algo que ver con esto"

La egipcia asintió, tomando sus ropas y siguiendo al CEO. Un silencio extraño entre ellos. Sin embargo la egipcia estaba más intrigada en lo que Kaiba había estado soñado, y de las visiones que ella había dejado de tener desde hacía un tiempo.

"¿Y cuál es el plan? ¿Volar hasta Dubai?"

"No creo que haya salido del país, la verdad"

"Entonces..."

"Es tu hermano, tú lo conoces mejor"

La egipcia asintió. Su hermano era tranquilo pero misterioso, siempre actuaba de maneras extrañas pero lo conocía y no era capáz de hacerle daño a alguien como Kisara. Al menos eso esperaba.

"Creo saber donde puede estar"

Y entonces una visión le hizo detenerse. Era Kisara y un brillo blanco la cubría, sus brazos extendidos frente a Seto, protegiéndolo. Después todo regresó a la normalidad.

"¿Ishizu, Ishizu estás bien?"

"¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!"

La mujer conducía con dirección a la casa que ha pertenecido a los Ishtar por generaciones, si su hermano estaba desaparecido quizá su refugio era las tumbas familiares ocultas bajo la tierra.

Ishizu oraba a los dioses que su estudiante estuviera bien.

La egipcia tenía un extraña sensación en su pecho.


End file.
